Redemption
by Habbocea
Summary: Après la guerre, le cours du temps a repris ses droits, laissant les âmes les plus sensibles à l'agonie. Harry, devenu amer et cynique, redécouvre son ancien maitre de potions en se perdant, un jour, dans les couloirs blancs. Le long chemin de la redemption vient de commencer.
1. Chapter 1

**Et bien me revoilà dans une nouvelle fic qui traine depuis plusieurs mois déjà ! J'espère que vous m'avez pas tous oubliée, et surtout que vous allez bien. Moi je passe mon bac dans maintenant 18 jours. Le stress monte, j'ai déjà fait quelques épreuves, c'est assez éprouvant. Mais bon, l'année prochaine ce sera encore pire. Donc en attendant, je vous poste un nouvel OS en deux parties, toujours du HP/SS bien sûr. **_  
_

**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K Rowling, et je ne tire aucun bénéfice cupide dans cette histoire.  
**

**Warning : T  
**

**Pairing : HP/SS  
**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

_« Dans chaque **cri** d'effroi d'un enfant, j'entends les chaînes forgées par l'esprit » William Blake_

Harry Potter s'ennuyait ferme dans sa chambre capitonnée et blanche crème. Les murs se ressemblaient tous, et n'offraient aucun repos à l'esprit frivole de l'adolescent qui commençait à sortir de cette période furieuse. Enfin c'est ce que le monde sorcier croyait. Comment un petit garçon qui apprend à onze ans qu'il est destiné à tuer le plus puissant sorcier qui existe, peut-il avoir une adolescence normale ? Il ne peut pas, c'est une évidence.

Enfin l'adolescence d'Harry Potter, n'était pas le sujet le plus important. Il n'était pas celui qui était sur toutes les lèvres. Le monde sorcier était scandalisé du récent internement de son Sauveur. Officiellement, il y était pour fatigue psychique. Officieusement, les médicomages l'avait diagnostiqué bipolaire à tendance paranoïaque.

Harry ricana fortement dans sa chambre. Ce terme ne voulait strictement rien dire, ce n'était que des mots pour décrire ses crises de folies. Comment deux petits mots pouvaient-ils décrire l'air qui déchirait ses poumons quand il hurlait dans sa chambre ? Comment pouvaient-ils donner la profondeur de ses cauchemars qui avaient la couleur du sang et l'odeur de la chair carbonisée ?

Bam.

La balle tapa le mur et rebondit pour atterrir dans les deux mains de l'adolescent qui était depuis plus de quatre heures dans cette chambre. Ça le rendait nerveux et colérique. Il se sentait à l'étroit, même s'il avait une des chambres les plus spacieuses du fait de son statut. Putain, même dans les hôpitaux, on faisait du favoritisme. C'était Hermione qui avait exigé cette chambre pour qu'il y soit bien. Être bien. Enfermé dans une chambre blanche qui vous rappelait à quel point on était noir à l'intérieur.

Oui, sa meilleure amie avait totalement raison. Il irait bien mieux après cela, il ne serait pas du tout encore plus fou.

BAM.

La balle retapa cette fois-ci encore plus fort, et le gardien qui se trouvait derrière la porte frappa deux légers coups pour faire signe à Harry de se calmer. L'adolescent l'ignora totalement. Il avait envie. Envie de quoi déjà ? Ah oui. De sa baguette, qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis quelques mois déjà, et d'un bon rail de coke. Il soupçonnait fortement la poudre blanche d'avoir accentué ses crises quand il était en manque. Mais elle le soulageait aussi pendant les nuits, elle l'empêchait d'avoir des cauchemars. Vraiment le monde moldu est rempli de chose très intoxicante.

Ces 1 an passé dans un monde qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, avait été en réalité la plus bonne année de sa vie. Pouvoir ne plus penser à rien, juste sentir la drogue infiltrer le sang et attaquer les neurones pour les exciter à son plus haut niveau. Harry voulait planer à nouveau, il en avait besoin. Et son corps commençait à le crier très fort.

Il commençait à trembler et avoir des gestes saccadés. Même lorsqu'il essayait de lancer sa balle moins fort, elle tapait le mur avec violence. Il attrapa une dernière fois la balle et se dit que ça commençait à bien faire. Qu'il était l'heure de sortir.

Il posa rapidement la balle sur son lit et s'approcha d'un pas de loup vers la grande porte blindée magique qui coupait sa chambre du reste du monde. Harry leva un sourcil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment étudié comment fonctionnait cette porte. En réalité, c'était un peu le même système qu'à Poudlard. Des sortes de cadenas entremêlés dans la porte qu'on ne désactivait que par magie. Le Sauveur ferma ses yeux verts et passa sa main sur la porte.

Un petit sourire fin s'étira sur ses lèvres. Un système qui se voulait compliquer, mais qui était très simple pour quelqu'un de son niveau magique. Sa main droite se leva, son index toucha avec force le haut de la porte, puis il descendit ainsi jusqu'à la fin de la porte. A chaque passage il pouvait sentir sa magique s'infiltrer entre les petites serrures des sécurités, mais aussi il pouvait sentir qu'il les éclatait les unes après les autres.

En quelques secondes, il arriva à ouvrir complètement la porte. Il tourna la poignée et se retrouva face à face au gardien choqué et interloqué de voir la porte s'ouvrir. Harry remarqua avec dégout que le regard marron de l'homme était totalement paniqué. Personne ne devait jamais avoir réussi d'ouvrir cette porte.

Il essaya de sortir sa baguette, mais il était d'une lenteur incroyable tellement il était paniqué. Le Golden Boy soupira et le stupefixia en le pointant du doigt en même temps qu'il prononçait le sort. La magie sans baguette ça avait toujours du bon.

Harry le laissa à terre tel un cadavre, s'accroupit à côté de lui et commença à le déshabiller. En observant les affaires, il pesta vivement. En passant son premier bras, il soupira quand son pressentiment se fit véridique. Les affaires étaient dix fois trop grandes. Peu importe, on ferait avec. Il enfila le reste, remarqua qu'il avait perdu un peu de poids – ce qui n'était pas étonnant avec tout les médicaments qui le faisaient vomir – et enfila la casquette pour cacher sa cicatrice ses yeux.

Il s'enfonça dans les couloirs de St Mangouste, croisa plusieurs médicomages mais personne ne fit attention à lui, même s'il flottait dans ses habits. Harry remarqua à quel point les sorciers avançaient dans leur monde, sans jamais vraiment se soucier des autres. Tout le monde l'avait remercié de l'avoir sauvé, mais combien de personne l'avait vraiment remercié d'avoir sauvé toute la communauté sorcière ?

Pas grand monde. Même quasiment aucune personne, à part peut être le Ministre de la Magie, mais c'était son boulot de parler pour tout les sorciers. En réalité au fond de ses yeux, il soupirait de soulagement d'avoir sauvé sa peau.

Harry pesta tellement contre ses pestiférés suceurs de moelle, qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il avait tourné au mauvais endroit. St Mangouste était immense. Il ne valait mieux pas se perdre. Et il ne connaissait qu'un seul coin, pas le plus glorieux évidemment. Il leva ses grands yeux verts, et lit sur les écriteaux qu'il était tombé sur le service de kinésithérapie. Hermione lui avait parlé rapidement de ce service qui accueillait certains héros de guerre qui avaient perdu des bouts de muscles, ou qui avaient été mutilé.

Dans un soupir, il roula des yeux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revoir toutes ces têtes de cons qui l'idolâtraient à outrance. Pourtant un cri qui ressemblait plus à un grognement attira son attention. Il s'engouffra dans une porte qui donnait sur une salle qui était séparée par une vitre avec ce qui avait l'air d'être une salle de rééducation. Il salua d'un signe de tête une médicomage, qui sans faire attention le lui rendit amicalement.

Derrière la vitre, certaine personne s'affairait à essayer de marcher ou même à essayer de se mettre debout. Harry eut un haut le cœur. Même après un an après la fin de la guerre, il y en avait encore à l'hôpital qui n'avait pas retrouvé une vie normale. Alors que lui l'avait gâchée. Enfin ça, du moins ce qu'on lui reprochait. Il s'était proprement éclaté.

Planer. Il voulait planer.

Il secoua la tête, oublia les sensations et se concentra sur d'où venait les cris. La médicomage à qui il avait dit bonjour soupira en disant que toute l'équipe ne supportait plus ce patient qui ne faisait que rouspéter toute la journée. Harry se demanda qui s'était et en penchant la tête, il put voir la silhouette. Rapidement il la reconnut et son cœur s'arrêta brusquement, avant de redémarrer et de lui envoyer une décharge d'adrénaline dans ses neurones.

Une silhouette reconnaissable entre mille. Une grande taille, d'une finesse improbable, une blancheur cadavérique, des cheveux noirs corbeaux et une voix rauque qui ne criait que des remontrances depuis maintenant dix minutes.

Snape. Severus Snape. C'était ce putain de maitre de potion qui essayait de marcher dans un coin de la salle. Il était seul avec sa médicomage. Harry se dit en ricanant que c'était parce qu'il dérangeait les autres patients. Son cœur se calma rapidement, et il se dit que ca faisait depuis la fin de la guerre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il avait réussi à stopper l'écoulement de sang après que l'attaque de cet affreux serpent. Qui avait l'air d'avoir laissé des traces, vu l'endroit où était cet homme.

Harry n'avait jamais su ce qu'était devenu Snape après, et cela lui fit presque plaisir de le voir. Il fronça les sourcils à cette sensation. Ca faisait longtemps que quelque chose ne l'avait pas enjouée. La vie ne l'intéressait plus, il s'était entre autre défoncé pour retrouver des sensations de vie puissantes. Sensations qui étaient encore disparues petit à petit. Et voir simplement Snape, lui faisait plaisir. Etrange.

Enfin pas tellement. Cet homme avait toujours été sa colle lorsqu'il l'entrainait. Toujours le remettre à sa place, en lui rappelant qu'il n'était pas génial et qu'il était un sorcier comme les autres qui n'avaient juste pas eu de chance. Ben voyons comme si sa vie se limitait à un manque de chance. Pourtant le ton sec de Snape l'avait toujours remis dans le droit chemin.

Le Sauveur rit intérieurement. Il devait avoir vraiment changé pour se dire que le caractère ronchon de Snape était… vivifiant. Oui c'est le mot, vivifiant. Et il n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir perdu ce caractère. Le ton monta encore plus haut avec la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Il avait l'air de ne plus pouvoir avancer et ses bras étaient raides et rouges. Ce n'était pas bon.

Harry qui avait essayé de devenir Auror après la fin de la guerre – et qui avait abandonné au bout de deux mois – savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop éprouver les bras. Quand les jambes ne répondent plus, le corps envoie toutes ses forces dans les bras qui doivent tout gérer et soutenir tout le corps. Et très vite les muscles se fatiguent. Les bras de Snape risquaient de lâcher, si la médicomage ne mettait pas un terme à cette dispute.

Mais elle avait l'air têtue, et surtout un peu idiote. Les bras, et leur prolongement, les mains étaient ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour un maitre de potions. Malgré tout l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux, Harry eut envie de lui éviter cette frustration de plus.

Sans demander l'autorisation à la jeune femme derrière lui, Harry entra dans la salle d'un pas vif et assuré. Les autres patients levèrent les yeux pour voir qui était entré, puis ne s'en formalisèrent pas quand ils virent la blouse blanche. Il arriva rapidement à l'endroit où l'exercice se déroulait – l'exercice de la barre – et put attraper un morceau de la conversation.

« Ouvrez bien ces horreurs qui vous servent d'oreilles. Cela fait bientôt deux heures que je suis ici. Je pense être assez compétant mentalement pour juger du fait que je ne peux plus avancer ! » grogna Snape en essayant malgré tout d'avancer un pied, sans succès. Rien ne répondait.

La médicomage soupira et mit ses mains sur les hanches pour montrer son mécontentement. Snape avait l'air de s'en contreficher, ce qui n'échappa pas à la jeune femme qui se fit presque menaçante.

« Nous sommes sur cet exercice depuis un mois, Monsieur Snape. Et vous vous arrêtez toujours à la moitié. Vous devez avancer, sinon vous ne recouvrirez jamais l'usage de vos jambes.

- Et bien soit ! La paralysie est meilleure pour ma santé mentale que vos cris incessants. Déguerpissez ! » s'emporta Snape.

La jeune femme ouvrit grands ses yeux, choquée des mots de l'homme en face d'elle. Harry ricana. Snape avait du beaucoup se retenir avec la jeune femme si elle n'était choquée que par ses simples mots. Elle hésita quelques temps entre partir et rester, et le Sauveur se dit qu'elle était vraiment incompétente. On n'abandonne jamais son patient comme cela.

Vexée, elle se retourna pour partir et ne vit pas que la jambe droite de Snape ne le soutenait pas. Il perdit rapidement l'équilibre et dans un juron tout son corps tomba du côté droit. Harry retrouva vite les réflexes qu'il avait acquis durant la guerre et rattrapa, non sans mal, le corps qui était en train de sombrer. Le médicomage se tourna rapidement et fut surprise de voir un de ses collègues rattraper son patient. La culpabilité commença à la submerger.

Sa surprise n'égala pas celle de Snape qui sentait un petit corps qui arrivait à le soutenir. Un corps masculin. Il le sentait à la prise forte qui se faisait sur ses hanches. Mais il n'avait jamais vu d'homme par ici, c'était étrange. Il sentit une fine main blanche lui prendre sa main droite fermement. Elle la conduisit sur la barre de droite et confiant, l'ancien de maitre de potions reprit son ancienne position.

Il voulut remercier le petit médicomage, mais l'homme ne le lâcha pas. Il allait tourner la tête pour demander des explications, quand il entendit une voix autoritaire.

« Ne vous retournez pas » Snape leva un sourcil suite à l'ordre prononcé, mais ne désobéit pas. Il regarda droit devant lui. « Maintenant, visualisez votre jambe droite » Nouveau haussement de sourcil. « Faites-le »

Snape baissa les yeux et observa sa jambe noire qui était moulée dans un pantalon noir. Il eut envie de vomir devant des membres encombrants qui ne lui servaient à rien, à part à crever un peu plus chaque jour. Il s'obligea à la regarder quelques secondes, avant que ça ne devienne trop insoutenable. Il releva les yeux dans un mouvement contrôlé et fier.

Harry le remarqua. Il le connaissait tellement bien. Il savait qu'une bouffée de haine contre lui-même parcourait ses veines et faisait des tours entiers dans son système sanguin. La faiblesse. La hantise de cet homme qui était un des plus forts qu'il avait connu. Ses yeux verts pétillèrent et il se sentit sourire – ô rareté- contre le dos de l'homme qui l'avait tant guidé.

Il allait l'aider à marcher. Il devait marcher. C'était inéluctable, il allait marcher.

« Fermez les yeux désormais » murmura la voix masculine. Snape eut un mouvement d'appréhension mais se calma aussitôt quand il sentit la prise des petits bras se raffermirent à sa suite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en ce jeune homme. Il ferma ses orbes de nuit et attendit d'entendre le timbre de voix de nouveau. « Sentez-vous la haine qui s'est infiltré en vous ? Sentez-vous cette pulsion de destruction qui agresse vos sens ? » L'homme frissonna. Comment le garçon pouvait aussi bien décrire ses sentiments ? « Capturez-la. Enfermez-la dans votre esprit. Faites le vide. Puis faites la exploser et dirigez-la directement dans vos jambes » claqua la voix de Harry.

Snape se concentra pour faire ce qu'on lui avait dit. Il était expert en Legilimencie, faire le vide dans son esprit était chose aisée dans son esprit. Mais laisser ressortir tout ses sentiments en une explosion de magie et de signal nerveux, était un peu plus compliqué. Il arriva à la dernière étape, voulut demander une explication plus claire à celui qui l'aidait mais oublia complètement tout quand il sentit une main sur sa hanche et une autre sur la trace de morsure qui mutilait son cou.

« MARCHEZ SNAPE ! » hurla Harry dans la salle.

Un silence de mort se fit directement dans la salle. Tous les patients se concentrèrent sur les jambes de Snape. La jeune médicomage observa de manière perplexe son patient, puis écarquilla les yeux avant de franchement pleurer quand le maitre de potions leva sa jambe droite pour enfin avancer. Harry sentit le membre regagner vie également et sourit franchement cette fois-ci en lâchant la pression sur le corps qu'il tenait.

Il n'avait plus besoin de lui désormais. Snape leva doucement sa jambe et la reposa doucement mais lourdement. Il retrouva vite ses réflexes. Il se servit de tout ses muscles, prit appui sur ses bras et avança la jambe gauche pour la reposer de la même façon. Ce n'était pas parfait mais il marchait. Il était parti. La médicomage se mit à la fin du parcours et l'attendit dans un torrent de larme. Harry secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas pleurer. Il fallait sourire, au progrès de cet homme.

Snape n'ouvrit pas les yeux de tout son parcours. Comme s'il était parcouru d'une magie divine qui donnait l'ordre à ses jambes d'avancer, il continua sans s'arrêter sous les yeux effarés des médicomages et les yeux envieux des autres patients. Arrivé à la fin, la jeune femme mit sa main sur ses épaules. Snape sursauta et ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Il lui fallut quelques temps pour s'habituer à la lumière et retourna à la réalité sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement de la part des autres malades.

Il n'y prêta pas attention, quand il se rappela que quelqu'un l'avait aidé. Il se retourna vivement – du mieux qu'il put – et vit la petite silhouette qu'il le regardait avec un grand sourire. Des lèvres remplis de soleil. Ce sourire il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, sinon il n'aurait pas son cœur en train de battre à deux cents à l'heure. Il battait de fierté, de soulagement, d'espoir, mais aussi de reconnaissance par rapport à ce petit brun à qui on ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Snape en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry ricana quelques instants en se demandant s'il fallait bien de donner son identité maintenant. Les médicomages donneraient tout de suite l'alerte, et il était définitivement bon pour une semaine d'enfermement. Enfin. Peu importe. Il voulait revenir ici sous sa vraie identité. Il ne savait pas très bien pourquoi, mais voir Snape marcher lui avait redonné espoir par rapport à la vie. Son cœur battait, ses yeux se remplissaient de larme, ses lèvres s'étiraient. Il était vivant.

Sous les yeux de son ancien maitre de potion, le Survivant retira sa casquette. Le visage de Snape passa par toutes les émotions possibles. Il fronça d'abord les sourcils pour voir le visage qui se dévoilait. Puis sa bouche s'était tordue quand il avait reconnu l'agaçante touffe noire, et enfin il était devenu complètement blême quand il avait évidemment attrapé les parfaits yeux de jade.

« Potter.. » souffla doucement l'homme en noir tout en fixant le jeune garçon. Il ne pouvait s'en détacher. Et Harry lui rendit bien son regard insistant, sachant bien que ses yeux verts ne le rendaient pas indifférent. Chacun des deux ne remarquèrent pas les médiomages en train d'arriver en masse pour venir chercher le Survivant qui s'était enfui en agressant un médicomage et désactivant les sécurités de sa porte.

Harry le remarqua un peu en retard, il se réveilla de sa contemplation des orbes noirs quand il fut attrapé par les bras pour se faire trainer de la pièce. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'homme toujours surpris, lui fit un signe de main et lui promit de revenir. Enfin… Quand il pourrait.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

« Monsieur, pourquoi ne pas avoir directement envoyé des gardes aller chercher Potter ? Nous avons des caméras dans toute sa chambre…

- Le vœu du vieux est en train de se réaliser, je ne pouvais pas interférer là dedans. Faites ce que je vous dis, et tout ira bien, messieurs » souffla le blond cendré en soufflant sa cigarette contre les parois de l'écran qui montrait que Potter était en train de se faire raccompagner dans sa chambre. Tout en écrasant sa cigarette, il sourit calmement et fut satisfait de sa pause. On ne pouvait pas fumer dans ce putain d'hôpital. Et puis, ça avait commencé à bouger.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Une semaine après sa petite escapade, Harry était presque libre de tous ses mouvements. Il était toujours enfermé, une bonne partie de la journée s'il recommençait ses crises de colère, mais elle s'amenuisait. Il pouvait parcourir St Mangouste comme bon lui semblait, et marcher dehors lui faisait un bien monstre. Mais ce qu'il préférait par-dessus tout c'était se rendre dans la salle de rééducation.

Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme, les progrès du maitre des potions étaient édifiants. Dès que l'adolescent entrait dans la pièce, tout son monde se transformait en colère et en volonté de gagner. Il ne devait pas montrer de faiblesse devant le gosse qu'il avait entrainé si dur à contrôler ses émotions et à gagner. Il n'avait pas le droit de tomber. A force de travail, en une semaine, la mobilité de son genou droit était devenue très satisfaisante.

Harry avait appris de la jeune médicomage que les difficultés de Snape à marcher étaient dues au venin du serpent qui s'était infiltré dans ses nerfs. Pendant les opérations, on avait du magiquement les éteindre, les purifier, et puis enfin les reconnecter au cerveau et à la moelle épinière. Mais une fois coupés, les cerveaux les considèrent directement comme mort et doit réapprendre à les utiliser. Surtout quand la personne reste en convalescence pendant de long mois.

Le Golden Boy avait fait une moue dégoutée et s'était dit que oui, Snape était un homme très courageux. Il avait continué à l'encourager rien que par sa présence. Presque aucun mot était échangé dans cette pièce où tout n'était que sueur, concentration, magie crépitante de volonté et de cris retenus. La voix du jeune homme ne s'élevait que pour prévenir qu'il devait y aller, ou de rare fois pour dire à Snape qu'il devait se reprendre. L'homme en noir ne répondait rien. Il levait un sourcil, faisait un sourire plat comme il savait les faire et retournait à son exercice.

Harry savait que c'était un moyen de se protéger. Il ne devait surement pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait ici à l'aider psychologiquement chaque après-midi après manger. Comme à son habitude, l'homme plus âgé mettait une distance pour ne pas trop devenir dépendant de sa bouée.

Mais Harry ne voulait pas partir. Et encore une fois, une semaine après, il était encore là, sur sa chaise. Il regardait la jambe droite de Snape. Elle se mouvait tellement mieux, l'homme n'avait presque plus besoin de l'appui de son bras droit. Sa jambe gauche avait par contre plus de mal et le bras gauche avait l'air de beaucoup plus souffrir. Après chaque séance, la médicomage – prénommée Rose, Harry lui avait demandé en arrivant – appliquait un baume sur les bras de l'ancien professeur.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait jamais qu'elle applique sur le bras gauche. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais l'adolescent avait tout de suite tiqué. La marque des ténèbres était sur l'avant bras gauche. Même si Voldemort était mort, il reste toujours un fantôme de trace. Il l'avait remarqué chez certains cadavres de mangemorts qu'on avait récupéré après la fin de la guerre.

La honte de Snape. Son fardeau éternel gravé dans sa chair blanche. Son venin n'est que le prolongement du propre poison qu'il s'est infligé au moment de son adolescence.

Harry n'en avait cure. Snape restait Snape. Que ce soit avec sa marque ou pas. Il n'était pas là pour faire la morale à Snape. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était là en fait. Il en avait presque besoin maintenant, cela lui faisait un bien fou. L'homme devait se battre de façon physique, donc dès qu'il avançait cela se voyait directement. Alors que lui ? Qui peut voir ses progrès ? Le peut-il seulement lui-même ?

Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur ses mains, et soudainement il eut fortement envie de vomir. Pour la première fois il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place dans cette pièce aux mille couleurs. Où tout le monde souriait dès qu'il y avait un patient qui réussissait à avancer. Chaque séance avait ses éclats de rire, où Harry n'était jamais convié. Peut importe. Il détestait la vie, il détestait cette hypocrisie crasseuse, il détestait Hermione de l'avoir enfermé ici, il détestait le fait de ne plus avoir de poudre, il détestait le fait de ne plus contrôler sa vie et…

Une serviette froide se posa sur son crâne. Harry sursauta au contact de la fraicheur et fut rapidement sortit de sa transe. Il leva les yeux, et croisa ceux de Snape qui le regardait d'un air étrange. Il aurait presque lire de l'inquiétude. Mais il ne savait pas trop si en réalité c'était plus de la fatigue. Ca faisait deux heures qu'il était en train de travailler.

Rose cria qu'elle s'absentait pour aller chercher quelque chose, mais l'homme en noir n'eut pas l'air de l'écouter. Il resta concentré sur l'adolescent qui attrapa la serviette et se la passa sur le visage en tentant de se rafraichir. Il était encore parti en transe. Il n'aimait pas cela, se laisser aux pensées sombres qui entrainent forcément vers le fond du gouffre.

« Merci » murmura Harry en tendant la serviette à l'homme qui en avait une autour du cou, dans un sourire triste.

« Ce n'est rien Potter. J'ai juste mis vingt minutes pour vous en apporter une. Vous ne répondiez pas quand on vous appelait » soupira Snape en s'asseyant sur la chaise voisine à Harry. Il eut un peu de mal à s'assoir mais réussit finalement grâce à l'appui de sa canne qui compensait l'handicap flagrant de sa chambre gauche. Harry se sentit vaguement mal de l'avoir fait marcher autant pour lui.

« Excusez-moi. J'étais… perdu dans mes pensées.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui. Cela vous arrive souvent ?

- Plus ou moins. Quand je suis en manque.

- En manque de qu…

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé votre fauteuil roulant pour venir ? » coupa rapidement Harry qui s'était trop laissé aller au confession. C'était trop, il fallait arrêter de parler de lui maintenant.

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur et comprit rapidement que le jeune Potter ne voulait pas en parler. C'était surement pour cela qu'il était ici. Il avait demandé à beaucoup de médicomage, pourquoi le jeune héros était interné dans la section psychiatrie, mais tout le monde lui avait répondu évasivement. Personne ne savait ce qu'il avait vraiment. Et parait-il, l'entourage du brun avait expressément demandé que personne soit vraiment au courant.

C'était vraiment si terrible que ça ? Snape n'en avait en réalité cure. Si Potter avait ses problèmes, c'était les siens. Il n'avait pas envie d'y être mêlé. En plus au départ, il aurait cru que c'était des problèmes d'adolescent attardé mais il commençait sérieusement à en douter vu comment le jeune homme avait changé. Potter avait un regard plus froid, plus glacial qui lui offrait une nouvelle maturité plus masculine.

Très encourageant. Mais il avait aussi surtout l'air perdu et massacré par la vie.

Snape sortit de ses pensées en se souvenant de la remarque du gosse. Il tourna la tête et attrapa du regard le fauteuil roulant qui était stationnée à côté des barrières. Il haïssait cet appareil presque autant que ses jambes inutiles. Mais si elles commençaient à se mouvoir correctement. Quand il était assis dedans, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le regardait de haut. Lui, l'ancien mangemort, tueur d'un des plus grands sorciers de tout les temps.

« Je ne suis plus un légume. Je peux me déplacer sur mes deux jambes, même si cette entreprise me prend du temps » claqua Snape, les sourcils froncés. Il fixait encore l'objet.

Harry sourit légèrement. Typiquement Snapien de haïr les objets qui lui rappelait sa faiblesse. Il s'était rapidement compte de l'absurdité de la question après l'avoir posée. En fait il n'avait pas réfléchi, c'était surtout un moyen d'échapper à la conversation qui dérivait dangereusement sur lui.

« En plus, je n'en ai désormais plus besoin. Grâce à St Potter qui est toujours là pour secourir les âmes en détresse » siffla la voix acide de l'homme.

L'adolescent se sentit insulté, et planta ses yeux verts offensés dans ceux de Snape. Alors ainsi l'homme croyait qu'il n'était pour lui qu'une âme de plus à aider. Il y a quelque temps ça aurait pu être vrai, mais plus maintenant. Les autres sorciers pouvaient bien s'écrouler à côté de lui, il ne viendrait pas les aider. Les yeux noirs cherchèrent une réponse dans l'attaque que l'homme venait de lancer. Il essayait de sonder les émeraudes qui étaient si faciles à lire juste avant la guerre. Avant les yeux de ce gamin puait l'innocence et la candeur. Cela a beaucoup trop changé pour être vrai.

Harry coupa le contact de façon arrogante et se leva d'un bond. Snape pesta intérieurement. Foutu gosse. Potter venait de lui montrer en un geste qu'il était supérieur à lui parce qu'il avait encore la pleine capacité de ses jambes. Il engouffra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda la fenêtre qui montrait un pur ciel bleu. L'après midi s'annonçait magnifique.

« Je n'ai pas envie de me battre avec vous. Alors je ne le dirais qu'une fois, après vous le prendrez comme vous vous voudrez. Le côté rouge et or que vous avez connu en moi est définitivement mort. Je ne pense qu'à moi, je ne veux que mon salut et mon bien être. Et pourtant, quand je vous ai vu essayer de marcher j'ai eu envie que vous réussissiez. Parce que vous êtes un putain d'homme courageux qui est le seul homme qui mérite plus que moi de guérir. Et je n'arrive pas à envisager ma guérison, si la votre est compromise. » déclara Harry d'une voix parfaitement claire et forte.

Snape écouta le discours de Potter et fut surpris par le changement évident qui s'était opéré chez le gamin. Qu'est ce qu'il l'avait rendu comme ça. Malgré tout, ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il entendait surtout lui plaisir énormément. Il ne trouva rien à répondre au discours. Parce qu'il n'y avait tout simplement rien à dire. C'était la seule fois où Potter allait s'ouvrir devant lui, et il ne le referait pas. Il fallait qu'il prenne cela pour toujours, ou qu'il le rejette pour toujours également. Un choix plein et incassable. Un choix pour toute une vie.

Harry savait qu'il avait fait de l'effet à Snape, et que le cerveau actif de l'homme devait tourner à plein régime. Il allait le laisser réfléchir tout seul. D'un demi-tour, il se retrouva face à l'homme qui continuait à le fixer avec ses deux puits sans fond. Il eut envie de s'y fixer à tout jamais, et fut pris d'un violent frisson quand son esprit lui cria qu'il pouvait s'y perdre.

Il attrapa ses affaires qui étaient posées la chaise. Snape le laissa faire et le regarda partir sans piper un mot, ayant presque peur que Harry se sente rejeté par son silence. Pourtant il n'avait pas envie de faire son choix maintenant.

Harry le comprit rapidement et se tourna pour parler une dernière fois à l'homme plus âgé.

« Je viendrai vous chercher devant votre chambre à cinq heure »

Et ce fut tout. Et il partit sans attendre de réponse. La réponse serait la présence ou non de Snape devant sa chambre. S'il sortirait ou non pour rejoindre Potter. L'homme eut presque envie de sourire. Oui, vraiment Potter avait drôlement bien changé.

HPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

La salle de consultation où était reçu Harry était vraiment petite. Une sorte de chambre, faite à la va vite comme si cette salle avait servi à y accueillir d'autre patient avant. Le Golden boy pouvait parfois sentir toute la magie des anciens malades parcourir les murs. Comme s'ils criaient tous leur solitude. Cela pouvait paraitre dérangeant pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas dans cette situation, mais il sentait clairement bien dans cette petite chambre blanche.

C'était clairement son psychiatre qui le mettait mal à la l'aise. Un blond cendré au regard gris qui lui rappelait avec dégout le fils Malfoy. Pourtant la dégaine n'était absolument pas la même. Il avait quelque chose de moins froid, de moins noble et marchait d'une façon décontractée. Et puis il fumait comme un pompier. Ces poumons devaient être noirs de cendre, de goudron et toutes les merdes qu'on pouvait trouver là dedans.

Pourtant Harry avait une envie furieuse de prendre la cigarette qui était pendue aux lèvres du jeune homme. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Un nom sorti de nulle part, qui n'arrivait pas à s'incruster dans la tête de l'adolescent. D'ailleurs, il ne faisait aucun effort pour le retenir. Il l'appelait toujours par « il » ou « le psy ». Cela lui faisait pour se faire comprendre.

Le blond claqua la fenêtre pour la fermer. Le cerveau d'Harry se reconnecta. Eltamin. Il s'appelait Eltamin. Tous les jours il avait envie de lui crier que ses parents étaient abrutis. Eltamin, ou le psy, s'assit sur une chaise en face de son patient et sortit un bloc note où il notait parfois des choses. C'était assez concis, mais il y avait toujours, tout marqué dedans. Il pouvait ressortir un détail qu'il y avait dit il y a plus d'un mois. Oui cet homme était déstabilisant.

« Bon, et bien nous allons commencer Harry » déclara-t-il d'une voix douce en faisant cliquer son stylo. Le susnommé fit une moue étrange à l'entente de son prénom et de la familiarité dans la phase. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'y faire.

Eltamin essaya de sonder les deux orbes verts face à lui et ricana. Il était exactement comme lui avait dit le vieux fou. Il avait drôlement changé, c'était une évidence. Il n'était pas très fier de son coup, mais pour l'instant, il arrivait à le mener là où il devait l'amener.

« Alors, où nous en étions nous arrêtés la dernière fois ? Ah, oui Severus. Reprenons sur Severus. »

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil luisait avec éclat, la pelouse était verte et les gens riaient. St Mangouste avait presque l'air de renaitre. Presque. Snape n'arrêtait pas de râler depuis le début de la sortie et Harry s'amusait de cette situation. Les médicomages les regardaient passer en riant, comme s'ils avaient tous entendu parler du caractère exécrable du maitre des potions.

Et le fait qu'il soit en fauteuil roulant et que le Golden Boy était en train de le pousser n'arrangeait pas les choses. Snape se demandait comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation qui le faisait passer pour un handicapé mental qu'on emmenait voir les douceurs de la vie. Il fit une moue défaite quand il se souvint que c'était lui qui avait pris la décision de sortir quand Potter était arrivé.

Harry était arrivé quelques temps après son rendez-vous avec Eltamin. Il avait repris leur discussion sur Severus, et il n'aimait absolument pas ça. Tous les autres aspects de sa vie étaient insignifiants, ce n'était que des détails qu'il pouvait balancer sans avoir peur de choquer. Il pouvait lui raconter dans quel état il finissait dans les bars, dans les soirées homosexuels à faire la tournée des toilettes pour trouver sa dop et peut être en plus une gâterie pour passer le temps. Il s'était souvenu avec amusement la tête qu'avait faite l'homme aux yeux gris quand il lui avait avoué qu'il était gay.

Personne ne se doutait que le Sauveur était de ce bord là, d'ailleurs même pas Ron et Hermione. Il n'était plus vraiment attaché à eux. Ils avaient fait leur vie chacun de leur côté, Ron et Hermione s'étaient mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et ils avaient voulu qu'Harry fasse de même avec Ginny, sauf qu'il ne voulait pas de cette jeune fille qui n'était qu'une muraille pour cacher sa véritable inclinaison. Pauvre Ginny.

Enfin, il avait très vite compris qu'il avait autant de considération pour elle qu'une potion de Snape. Le psychiatre avait conclu avec justesse qu'on pouvait traduire cela par une considération approchant le zéro absolu. Alors qu'il l'avait embrassée, protégée. Eltamin avait traduit ça par une de ses phrases alambiquées qui avaient l'air d'être tout droit sorties de la bouche de Dumbledore « _J'ai la nette impression que vous avez tendance à rejeter tout ce qui vous relie à cette guerre. Vos anciens alliés, Poudlard, les Aurors, et même à la fin le propre monde magique. Vous enfermez vos souvenirs dans ces êtres et lieux, et vous les rejetez pour mieux les détruire » _

Alors pourquoi était-il autant attiré par Snape ? Harry avait été mal à l'aise quand il s'était posé cette question. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point en une semaine il s'était accroché à cette personne. Même pas d'un point de vue physique, juste psychologique. Il se sentait revigoré quand il voyait cet homme avancé dans son combat et ça lui donnait envie de guérir alors qu'à la base il n'était là que par ordre d'Hermione. Il croyait que son cas était désespéré et qu'il ne serait jamais réellement guéri de ses crises d'angoisse.

Bien malgré lui, Eltamin avait réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez, et le Golden boy s'était retrouvé à faire part de ses états d'âme. Cet homme était proprement agaçant. Même si – il ne l'aurait jamais avoué oralement – il pouvait lui faire confiance. Le blond n'avait jamais rien dit à Hermione sur ce qui avait été dit dans cette salle. Juste les murs pourraient se souvenir des secrets de celui qui avait vaincu.

Harry s'était donc retrouvé devant la porte avec la douloureuse impression que son psychiatre avec encore vu juste. Quand il n'était pas d'accord, il se retrouvait toujours à hurler que c'était faux et qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre abruti incompétent. Par contre, quand il sentait qu'on touchait une corde sensible, il ne disait plus rien. Eltamin l'avait remarqué et souriait avant de passer à autre chose.

« _Il est vous. Vous êtes lui. Il est votre « vous hypothétique ». Ce que vous pourriez devenir si vous continuez à maudire cette vie. Le voir avancer, vous donne l'assurance de pouvoir le faire parce que vous vous transposez chez cet homme qui vous comprend mieux que quiconque. Et cela, il le fait sans vous parler contrairement à moi. » _

La bouche de l'adolescent s'était ouverte pour se refermer directement après. Il avait tellement raison. Il se sentait tellement en phase avec cet homme, tellement pareil. Ils avaient vu les mêmes choses, ils avaient eu les mêmes raisons, et même Snape était au dessus de lui. Harry se sentait déchiré. Il ne voulait pas devenir aigri comme cet homme, mais il voulait devenir aussi fort. Il voulait la même force dans son regard, il ne voulait plus avoir la faiblesse de vouloir planer.

Harry était aérien, alors que Snape était un terrien. Snape voulait voler, alors qu'Harry voulait marcher.

Mais il ne voulait pas se servir de cet homme. Une petite part appréciait tout simplement la compagnie de Snape. C'était sous ce constat très étrange que la porte s'était ouverte violemment devant lui. Il avait ouvert grand ses yeux verts et avait pu croiser les orbes noirs énervés de Snape qui lui avait demandé sèchement s'il comptait prendre racine devant sa chambre.

Harry avait ricané en répondant que non et avait vu Rose sortir avec la hantise de l'homme en noir. Son fauteuil roulant. Les iris de nuit avaient lancé des éclairs sur l'objet de terreur, sans que la médicomage n'en prenne compte. Elle ne savait que trop bien son aversion envers le fauteuil. Pourtant il en avait besoin. Elle l'avait déplié avec aisance et posé devant le maitre de potions qui avait grincé des dents.

« Si vous voulez sortir, c'est le fauteuil ou rien ! Il ne faut pas abimer vos jambes et mettre en péril vos progrès. Alors asseyez-vous » avait-elle ordonné avec une voix douce mais autoritaire.

Les yeux verts de Potter s'étaient illuminés d'amusement. Alors comme ça il avait demandé à sa médicomage l'autorisation de sortir. Il avait donc fait son choix et avait accepté la présence du garçon à ses côtés. Qui avait fait un petit sourire au coin. Il n'avait pu cacher sa grande joie. Pourtant il n'en ferait aucun commentaire.

Snape s'était installé dans le fauteuil dans un profond soupir et avait maudis mentalement Rose et Potter de l'humilier encore une fois. Il ne supportait pas cette sensation. L'impression d'être inférieur aux autres, d'être malade, de ne plus pouvoir se servir de son corps. Ne plus pouvoir contrôler ses jambes, c'était comme ne plus pouvoir contrôler sa vie. Pourtant, il avait été satisfait de son choix quand il avait les prunelles de jade s'illuminer pour lui. Sans le voir, le gosse apportait de la gaieté dans cette vie à l'hôpital qui n'était plus une vie.

Il était son bain de Soleil.

Soleil qui était trop envahissant, il l'avait dans les yeux depuis bientôt cinq minutes. Potter poussait son fauteuil en allant assez vite. Il n'évitait pas les descentes, les prenait à pleine allure ce qui provoquait la peur panique du maitre de potions qui pestait à chaque fois contre son ancien élève. Pourtant, il devait avouer qu'il faisait attention à ne pas aller sur les pavés ou pierres qui étaient désagréables avec les roues.

Il n'avait strictement rien dit. Snape aurait cru qu'il se serait moqué, qu'il en aurait profité pour faire une remarque sarcastique sur son état forcé. Au contraire. Il s'était placé derrière le fauteuil, il avait attrapé les poignées et s'était dirigé vers la sortie en faisant comme simple commentaire que cette journée allait être magnifique. Silencieusement, l'homme acariâtre avait remercié l'adolescent de son tact. Les grands verts observaient et remarquaient plus de chose qu'il n'aurait crue.

Harry décida qu'il s'était assez baladé dans les jardins devant St Mangouste. Il s'arrêta près d'un arbre qui offrait un coin d'ombre bienfaiteur sous cette chaleur presque étouffante. Tout en se baissant il bloqua le fauteuil pour que Snape puisse prendre appui et se lever. Une fois son entreprise faite, il quitta Snape et partit s'assoir sous l'arbre en s'appuyant dessus avec son dos.

Il jeta un regard appuyé sur les jambes de l'homme en noir. Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur puis comprit bien vite où voulait en venir le gosse. Malgré les interdictions de Rose, Potter voulait qu'il se lève et qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Cela ne devrait pas être trop dur. Il tâtonna quelques secondes pour prendre sa canne, puis la plaça à côté de lui de telle sorte qu'elle remplace sa jambe gauche encore trop fragile. Difficilement, il sa leva et se dirigea pour rejoindre le jeune homme en dessous de l'arbre.

Il s'y plaça, se laissa tomber dans un bruit sonore et Snape put enfin profiter de la fraicheur, du beau temps sans trop penser au fait qu'il était dans un fauteuil. Potter avait bien fait de le sortir de là, rester enfermé devenait de plus en plus invivable. Depuis son réveil il y a quelques mois, il n'était pratiquement plus sorti de l'enceinte de St Mangouste. Il cala sa tête contre le tronc, et se laissa aller à toutes les sensations de bien être. Ses jambes qu'il ne sentait plus il y a quelque temps frissonnaient légèrement quand un coup de vent passait entre son pantalon.

« Ca fait du bien, n'est ce pas ? » demanda Harry avec espièglerie. Il avait bien vu que l'homme s'était complètement laissé aller. La détente lui allait bien au teint, il avait l'air tellement plus serein.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous avouer que c'est le cas. Je n'avais plus vu le Soleil depuis mon réveil, la sensation du vent m'était presque devenue étrangère.

- Vous êtes resté combien de temps dans le coma ?

- Neufs mois, Potter » avoua difficilement l'homme plus âgé.

Harry déglutit fortement. Pendant que lui faisait n'importe quoi dehors, Snape était resté dans un sommeil quasi imperturbable. Il ne pouvait rien faire pendant que ses membres se dégradaient petit à petit, perdant l'habitude de recevoir des signaux nerveux. Ils mourraient petit à petit, et finalement il s'était réveillé. Quelle avait du être sa terreur quand il n'avait plus senti ses jambes, quand il avait remarqué qu'il ne pouvait plus les bouger.

Même après six mois, les progrès étaient maigres. Mais ils étaient là, il ne fallait pas qu'il perde espoir.

« Les médicomages racontent que c'est Miss Granger qui vous a interné ici de force. Je ne sais pas si je dois accorder ma croyance à ses rumeurs » continua Snape en tournant la tête pour observer conscieusement la réaction du jeune homme. En réalité, il savait très bien que c'était vrai, quasi la totalité du personnel médical était au courant de ce fait.

Snape put voir se tétaniser le garçon, puis ses lèvres trembler doucement. Il essayait de contrôler sa colère, mais le maitre de potions put voir autre chose chez l'adolescent que de la rage. Au fin fond des yeux verts, il y avait une forme de honte. Depuis le début de la semaine, il n'avait jamais remarqué cela chez Potter. Il avait toujours eu un regard franc et froid. Comme si la vie n'avait plus l'air de l'atteindre et qu'il n'avait aucun remords quant à ses actes.

Les mains blanches du Golden Boy se mirent à trembler. Il n'aimait pas parler de cela, même à Eltamin le souvenir d'avant son internement était beaucoup trop dur à attraper. Se souvenir pleinement de ce genre de chose, c'est comme replonger dans l'addiction et la déchéance la plus totale. Il ressentit encore cette profonde envie de décoller et de planer, mais essaya cette fois-ci de la réfréner complètement. Il ne voulait plus voler, il voulait garder son esprit et rester sur Terre.

Snape vit bien que les yeux verts devenaient vagues et commençaient à se perdre dans quelque chose qu'il n'identifiait pas. Il ne sut pas très bien ce qui le poussa à agir, mais il attrapa fortement les mains fines du garçon qui s'arrêtèrent directement de trembler à son contact. Les doigts de Potter cherchèrent à tout prix le contact de la chair, jusqu'à lui faire mal. A travers ce contact, il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était toujours là. Le maitre des potions émit un léger râle quand il sentit les ongles ce qui fit que le jeune homme releva enfin les yeux qu'il gardait baisser depuis le début de sa « crise ». L'homme plus âgé sentit son souffle se bloquer au fond de sa gorge. Les yeux verts pleuraient sans pleurer, ils imploraient quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Harry sentit le profond questionnement dans les yeux noirs de Snape et se sentit honteux de sa bassesse. Il lâcha les mains qui étaient son seul repaire et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait envie d'hurler mais il devait contrôler sa crise. Les odeurs revenaient, les cris revenaient. Les hallucinations aussi. Il sentait des larmes salées sur ses joues alors qu'il n'y en avait pas, il croyait voir du sang sur les mains blanches de Snape mais il n'y en avait pas. Chose presque rassurante, maintenant il savait que tout cela était faux. Pourtant, la crise n'en était pas moins forte.

Snape fronça les sourcils et comprit vite ce qui se passait. Beaucoup de mangemort à l'esprit fragile terminaient quasiment fous à force de massacrer et de tuer. A chaque moment brutal, ou à la vue d'un élément qui les avait marqués, ils pouvaient partir dans une crise de pure angoisse et de folie. Comment n'avait-il pas deviné plus tôt que le Sauveur était complètement traumatisé de ce qu'il avait vu pendant la guerre ? Il avait été totalement con. Il avait appris à Potter à protéger son esprit des autres, mais jamais à protéger son esprit de son propre mental. Il n'avait pas appris à Potter à savoir où était son seuil d'horreur.

Avec une douceur infinie, il attrapa les mains qui encerclaient la tête brune du garçon. Harry ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Non il ne devait pas le laisser partir dans sa crise, il ne devait pas laisser son esprit s'en aller. Il était terrorisé. Snape sentit son angoisse et avança les deux petites mains pour qu'elles viennent toucher son visage. Les yeux verts le regardèrent faire en étant totalement perdus. Potter laissa ses mains sur le visage, puis le maitre de potions fit de même en posant ses mains sur les joues du jeune garçon.

Harry sursauta au contact. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le touche mais là c'était… réconfortant. Il sentait une légère chaleur magique encadrer ses joues, puis remonter doucement dans son crane. Tout était remplie de douceur, de soin, et presque d'affection. Une chaleur bienfaitrice qui commençait à pénétrer dans son domaine magique mental. _Legilimencie_. _Sans baguette ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser de questions, qu'il sentit que la chaleur implosa dans son crâne. Aucune douleur.

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et ne sentit plus rien. Il n'y avait plus de cris, plus de sang. Plus rien du tout. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de planer, et se sentait affreusement bien. Il eut la décence de rougir quand il remarqua qu'il avait toujours ses mains sur les joues mal rasées de Snape, mais ne les retira pas pour autant. Snape quant à lui retira les siennes, et le Golden Boy sentit avec regret la chaleur le quitter. Il ne voulait pas retirer ses mains de peur de repartir dans son monde déformé par les horreurs. Le contact rugueux qu'il avait avec la peau de cet homme était son seul point vrai avec la réalité. Il ne se l'avouait pas, mais il appréciait aussi tout simplement cette promiscuité trop rare.

« Tout va bien » murmura Snape en retirant les mains de Potter qui entouraient ses joues. Il croisa pendant une demi-seconde un regard paniqué, qui disparut quand il vit que rien ne se passa. La réalité était revenue, et elle ne partirait pas. Harry baissa les yeux, honteux et très en colère d'avoir montré au seul qu'il appréciait et qu'il acceptait dans sa vie, ce qu'il était devenu après la guerre. Un psychisme brisé qui le rongeait beaucoup trop.

Snape le regarda culpabiliser, il pouvait sentir émaner toute sa colère. Mon dieu, qu'avait-on fait à cet enfant ? Ils avaient gagné la guerre pour ça ? Pour voir le Sauveur se briser en plein vol, incapable de maitriser ses angoisses, incapable d'arrêter les images de sang dans sa tête. Il n'aurait jamais du vivre tout cela. Pourtant à l'époque tout le monde était convaincu que c'était nécessaire et que Potter avait la carrure nécessaire pour supporter tout cela. Même lui Snape, qui était le meilleur Legilimens d'Europe, le croyait. Il était l'Elu après tout. En réalité, il n'était qu'un enfant qui n'avait pas eu de vie. Une petite poupée brisée.

Snape se sentit brisé avec lui. Pendant que son corps le lâchait, l'esprit de Potter le lâchait. A travers ses yeux verts vitreux, jamais il n'avait vu le jeune Potter aussi humain et aussi… « Harry ». Il n'était plus les yeux de Lily, il n'était plus le corps de James, il était les souffrances d'Harry. Il avança son index et releva avec douceur le menton fier du gamin. Les jades vibraient de colère et Snape se sentit percer de tous les côtés. Il ne cilla pourtant pas et obligea Potter à le fixer. Il avait une question à lui poser.

« Comment gériez-vous vos crises avant d'arriver ici ? » siffla-t-il en ne lâchant jamais le contact des yeux verts.

Harry écarquilla des yeux et sentit son souffle se couper net dans sa gorge. Il n'aurait jamais cru que l'homme devant lui aurait été si perspicace. Les autres n'avaient mis que trop longtemps à se poser cette question, s'ils se l'étaient posés. Hermione n'avait pas vraiment cherché à comprendre, elle l'avait enfermé ici en croyant qu'il s'était détruit tout seul par simple volonté de se couper du monde. Mais quel enfant aurait vraiment voulu se séparer du monde qui l'avait accueilli et nourri ? Aucun. Hermione n'avait pas réfléchi, pas plus que Ron qui lui avait dit qu'il aurait dû marier avec Ginny et rester dans une vie calme et bien rangée.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, rien que cette idée de vie parfaite le faisait complètement étouffer.

« Je ne les gérais pas. Je les subissais chaque jour. Mon histoire est assez longue Snape, si vous voulez bien écouter ce que je n'ai jamais raconté… » murmura le jeune homme aux émeraudes en se dégageant de la prise de l'index de Snape.

Il lâcha les yeux noirs de peur d'y voir une réponse négative. Il offrait toute la déchéance de sa vie sur un plateau, un refus le briserait complètement. Il se cala correctement sur le tronc d'arbre et observa l'hôpital qui était à sa droite. Quelques souvenirs lui revinrent en échos, la première fois qu'il était arrivé ici avec Hermione et Ron, où ils l'avaient limite trainé de force. Ses hurlements avaient déchiré l'air, et sa meilleure amie avait terminé en larme sous l'effet des insultes répétées.

Son ancien maitre des potions tourna la tête et regarda en même temps que lui les locaux qui l'accueillaient depuis bientôt un an et demi. Il ne s'était pas passé énormément de chose ici, un réveil particulièrement difficile qui s'était fait dans les cris, dans la rage et dans le désespoir. Beaucoup d'espoirs déçus vivaient entre ses murs, toutes les fois où il avait abandonné parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à avancer. La solitude dans sa chambre, malgré les nombreuses visites de Rose qui l'accompagnait toujours depuis le début. Snape n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais sa chaleur et sa présence étaient parfois réconfortantes.

C'était les bras du gamin qui l'avait fait avancer. Ils l'avaient entouré avec fermeté malgré leurs finesses, ils ne l'avaient jamais lâché. Qui était-il pour refuser les confessions de Potter ? Qui était-il pour ne pas écouter la souffrance que Dumbledore et lui avaient engendrée pour le bien du monde sorcier ? Qui était-il pour rejeter la personne qui l'avait aidée ? Personne. De plus, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de faire du mal au garçon. Il l'appréciait trop pour cela.

Snape ricana intérieurement. Depuis quand appréciait-il Potter ? Peut-être depuis que tout en lui avait changé, depuis qu'une maturité dérangeante habitait ses yeux verts. Malgré lui il était attiré par cette personnalité brisée et froide, mais aussi par ces yeux verts parfois bouillants et chauds. Comme un Manoir remplis de fissures, il était attaquable mais un millénaire pourrait se passer le temps de le détruire complètement.

« Ma séance avec Rose n'est que dans quelques heures, je pense pouvoir vous accorder un peu de mon temps, _Harry_ »

La phrase fondit dans l'air et Harry sursauta à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de l'homme. La voix s'était légèrement réchauffée quand les syllabes de son nom avaient roulé dans sa gorge. Il l'observa, et put remarquer un petit sourire au coin de la part de l'homme qui ne souriait pratiquement jamais et qui était froid comme de la glace. Il se sentit pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre en parfaite confiance et s'humidifia les lèvres pour commencer son récit.

« Je dirais que tout a pris ses début à la fin de la guerre, lorsqu'on a commencé à déblayer Poudlard de ses cadavres. Etant encore attaché à cette école, j'ai décidé d'aider et c'est là que mes cauchemars ont commencé… »

* * *

_Et voilà pour la première partie de l'OS. En espérant que vous avez apprécié, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé avec une petite review. Je posterai la suite dans maximum un mois. Je vous embrasse. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tout le monde, je poste la suite de ce qui normalement devrait être un OS, mais j'ai remarqué à quel point il était long, donc j'ai décidé de finalement le diviser en trois parties. Sinon, la deuxième partie ferait 15,000 mots, ce qui est un peu beaucoup. Ce n'est pas ma partie préférée, la partie trois est plus intéressante, normal quand on y pense. Donc, j'espère que vous allez encore apprécier. Merci pour vos très agréables reviews, je vous embrasse, et j'espère que malgré mon retard vous allez encore me suivre. La suite est bientôt terminée, maintenant que j'ai eu mon BAC je suis libre quelques temps. **_  
_

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_« Ceux qui refusent de regarder la réalité appellent leur propre __**destruction**__. Tout simplement »_. _James Baldwin. _

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

_« Après avoir nettoyé Poudlard, je me suis rendu compte que la guerre était définitivement finie. Que beaucoup de gens étaient morts et qu'ils ne reviendraient plus jamais. Et que moi, qui avais gagné, restais là à ne plus avoir de but dans la vie. J'avais vaincu Voldemort, il me restait quoi dans ma vie à part la culpabilité d'avoir endeuillé bon nombre de famille ? Rien, je n'avais plus rien. J'étais hagard, complètement perdu. Mes cauchemars ont commencé à faire leur apparition, je ne dormais plus correctement, je ne vivais plus correctement. Mes… amis s'étaient bien remis de la guerre, leur vie recommençait. Je ne me sentais pas normal face à eux, j'étais encore plus mal à la fin qu'au début. Ginny voulait qu'on se marie, Ron voulait me trainer dans une carrière d'Auror. J'ai essayé tout ça, sincèrement au début je pensais que je voulais le faire. Mais au bout de deux mois mes cauchemars se sont transformés en crise, je devenais dangereux pour eux tous et surtout je commençais à les haïr. J'en étais devenu à haïr ma famille. Je suis donc parti loin du monde sorcier, là où j'ai rencontré un groupe d'artiste itinérant. J'ai voyagé avec eux, j'ai découvert la fête, la drogue, l'alcool et les soirées homosexuels. La drogue calmait mes crises, le sexe me les faisait complètement oublier. C'était la belle vie. Jusqu'au jour, où la drogue n'a plus fait d'effet. J'ai commencé à devoir en prendre plus pour gérer. Et c'est là où j'ai complètement sombré » _

Les gouttes de pluie résonnaient contre les vitres de la salle de rééducation. Aucune lumière ne filtrait, le Soleil était définitivement caché derrière les sombres nuages gris. Ce manque de lumière se faisait ressentir sur le moral des patients qui préféraient rester dans leur chambre plutôt que de venir marcher ici. Une semaine après le magnifique temps qui avait ensoleillé St Mangouste, la grisaille s'était installée et perdurait un peu trop au gout de tout le monde.

C'était une semaine après le récit de Potter. Snape s'en souvenait encore, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser cette voix décrivant l'enfer. Encore et encore, il entendait les pleurs qui étouffaient la voix cristalline. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, mais le vert des yeux pleurait sans interruption. Il avait désormais du mal à s'endormir et surtout du mal à se concentrer pendant ses séances. Rose le remarquait assez facilement et passait son temps à le reprendre pour qu'il regarde où il mettait les pieds.

Il avait déjà chuté plusieurs fois ainsi. Mais jamais quand Harry était là. Ses jambes allaient mieux, il pouvait désormais supporter deux séances, une le matin et une l'après midi. Harry continuait à venir l'après-midi et il parlait de tout et de rien, comme si le gosse ne s'était jamais confié à lui. Comme si Harry ne s'était pas réfugié dans ses bras, tremblant de terreur.

Putain, et depuis quand c'était devenu _Harry _?

Snape soupira, avala une gorgée d'eau et décida de se remettre à travailler sans attendre le retour de sa médicomage. Il s'avança doucement vers le tapis entouré de deux barres rigides qu'il attrapa fermement. Ses jambes avancèrent assez facilement, la gauche allant de mieux en mieux. Le genou était toujours fragile, attaqué lui aussi par l'acidité du venin qui avait parcouru des milliers de fois son corps. Malgré tout la douleur restait tout à fait supportable.

Elle n'était pratiquement rien comparée à la douleur qui logeait dans les jades de Potter. Pris par la violence du souvenir de ces yeux perdus, il avança encore plus vite. Ses pieds bougeaient seuls, il n'avait pratiquement plus besoin de se concentrer comme un forcené pour pouvoir ordonner à ses jambes de se mouvoir. Cet après midi, le gamin viendrait le voir. Il lui parlerait comme d'habitude. Mais cette fois, ce serait différent car ce matin, Hermione et Ron passaient le voir.

Potter redoutait énormément cette visite. Avant il n'en avait cure, mais aujourd'hui qu'il avait retrouvé une petite part du garçon qu'il était avant, revoir ses amis sous un autre œil que la haine, cela l'angoissait terriblement. Pour couper court le plus vite possible à l'entretien, il avait pris un rendez-vous avec Eltamin. Le psychiatre avait bien compris la manœuvre et avait dit à Harry de venir un peu plus tard que l'heure prévue.

Le gosse avait lourdement pesté, mais avait tout de même accepté. Lui aussi devait avancer.

_« Quand Hermione m'a retrouvé dans le monde moldu, j'étais dans un piteux état. Au fin fond d'un immeuble miteux, je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. J'avais enchainé une semaine de soirée – plusieurs heures de sexe, de drogue, d'alcool sans interruption – et j'avais été plusieurs fois au bord de l'overdose. Je ne dois ma survie qu'à ma magie qui a évité à mon organisme de mourir » _

Au dernier pas, la voix du garçon remonta dans son crane encore une fois. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait été allé aussi loin, qu'il se serait détruit autant. Loin de tout le monde, loin de tous ses amis, il avait voulu clairement mourir. Mais sa magie lui avait dit non, et Snape avait fortement soupçonné qu'autre chose lui avait refusé le choix d'attenter à sa vie. Et Potter l'avait aussi clairement compris.

_« Encore une fois, je pense que c'est elle qui m'a sauvé. Je voulais mourir, Snape, je le voulais vraiment. Mais la seule partie d'elle qui restait sur cette planète, cette partie qui est en moi, a clairement refusé que je parte. Comme si elle savait que tout n'était pas perdu. » _

En prononçant son nom, le Golden Boy avait fixé ses prunelles vertes à celles de Snape. Les yeux de Lily, le dernier cadeau de cette jeune femme aux doux cheveux roux. A travers les dégradés de vert, le maitre de potions aurait pu croire voir scintiller encore un peu de sa magie. Mais les yeux qui avaient été en face de lui ce jour là appartenaient clairement à Harry. Et à personne d'autre.

Un long silence c'était installé entre eux après cela. Non pas un lourd silence, mais plutôt une entente commune pour laisser les lourdes émotions se tasser. L'un avait dévoilé sa vie, l'autre avait emmagasiné les révélations. Pour les deux, le résultat était le même, leur cœur tambourinait avec force dans leur poitrine. Puis Potter avait fermé les yeux et avait enfoui sa tête dans ses bras qu'il avait préalablement posés sur ses genoux. Tel un enfant, il cherchait à ne pas montrer qu'il avait envie de pleurer et qu'il était face à la douleur.

Il avait doucement tremblé en essayant de retenir les émotions qui l'avaient assailli. Il avait cherché à ne plus avoir peur, mais il avait perdu. Confronté ses souvenirs à la parole prenait une autre tournure. Comme s'ils devenaient tous palpables, sa déchéance n'était plus que des images, elle était devenue sons et gémissements de douleur. Snape l'avait observé, tout petit recroquevillé sur lui-même. Un enfant qui n'avait jamais grandi.

Quelque chose avait émané de lui. Un appel de magie, imperceptible, un tout petit instant il avait transpercé l'air. Il avait presque senti la magie de Lily l'appeler. Le supplier de protéger son enfant. Cela avait fini par achever l'homme qui avait longtemps hésité de faire preuve de tendresse avec le Survivant. Il ne savait pas ce que cet acte, allait créer entre eux. S'il allait briser leur difficile entente ou s'il allait encore plus les rapprocher.

Snape s'était doucement avancé pour ne pas effrayer Harry. Le garçon avait alors relevé brusquement sa tête, et avait fixé l'homme avec un regard vert d'appréhension. Le cœur de Snape s'était douloureusement serré. Il n'avait pas cillé une seconde, mais il avait remarqué que le gosse avait forgé une emprise sur lui. Si à ce moment là il l'avait pris dans ses bras ce n'était pas pour Lily. Pas pour Dumbledore non plus, c'était simplement pour réconforter Harry.

D'une main forte, il avait attrapé l'arrière de sa nuque et l'avait entrainé dans ses deux bras puissants. Harry s'était laissé faire, complètement interloqué. Il avait alors ressenti encore une fois cette chaleur si particulière, si réconfortante qui faisait battre son cœur. Il s'était laissé faire, et avait mis du temps à faire cesser ses tremblements. Mais il n'avait plus très bien fait la différence entre ses tremblements de peur et les frissons qui avaient parcouru son corps.

Snape ne l'avait pas lâché, jusqu'à qu'il se calme. Comme il l'avait fait pour lui, il l'avait accompagné dans son épreuve par la force de ses bras. Il avait fermement soutenu Harry au sol, il l'avait empêché de s'envoler et de partir alors que le gosse l'avait aidé à s'élever il y a de cela deux semaines. Dans un soupir, il attrapa sa serviette, la passa sur son crane en sueur et repensa à la sensation qu'il avait eue. Il savait que quelque chose avait changé en lui, il ne comprenait pas encore quoi, mais il ne regrettait pas son geste.

La porte de la salle blanche claqua fermement, et une petite silhouette s'approcha de Snape qui était encore dans ses pensées. Rose. Les yeux noirs s'ouvrirent de surprise, puis se froncèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était partie il y a bien longtemps. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait foutu tout ce temps ? Elle tenait dans sa main le baume qu'elle appliquait après chaque séance sur le bras droit de l'homme, et sa coiffure d'habitude si bien faite était légèrement barbouillée. Elle reprenait doucement son souffle en fixant ses yeux bleus aux siens.

« Excusez-moi pour l'attente. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. J'étais avec Monsieur Eltamin, il me demandait de vous dire de passer le voir vers onze heures » souffla-t-elle en terminant de se reposer.

Snape leva un sourcil, interloqué par la brusque familiarité de la médicomage, quand soudain il se rappela que personne ne connaissait le nom de ce type. C'était Eltamin, et ça n'a toujours été que cela. Beaucoup de personne lui avait demandé son nom de famille, et il avait répondu évasivement que c'était inutile puisqu'il ne resterait pas éternellement dans cet hôpital. Entre autre, il soupçonnait aussi fortement qu'Eltamin ne soit pas du tout son vrai nom.

S'il se souvenait bien, Eltamin était le nom d'une étoile… mais il laissa couler cette pensée quand il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Rose. Le psychiatre de Potter voulait le voir ? Il lui voulait quoi exactement ? Snape posa la question à la jeune femme qui s'extasiait sur le fait qu'il avait travaillé pendant qu'elle n'était pas là, et que c'était tout à fait formidable qu'il prenne seul l'initiative de marcher. Cela voulait dire qu'il reprenait confiance en ses membres inférieurs.

Elle arrêta son soliloque, et haussa les épaules pour répondre à sa question. Elle n'en savait strictement rien, il lui avait juste demandé de faire passer le message. Elle en profita pour rajouter que cet homme était sincèrement très étrange, mais qu'il avait l'air très intelligent et qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Snape leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément cette femme était trop impressionnable.

Il décida qu'il avait assez travaillé pour ce matin, et que la séance de l'après-midi durerait plus longtemps. Il préférait quand Harry était là. Il rangea la bouteille et la serviette dans un sac, et s'apprêta à partir quand sa médicomage l'arrêta avec sa petite voix criarde. Il se retourna en pensant qu'elle voulait lui demander où il allait, mais contrairement à ce qu'il cru, ses paroles furent porter sur un autre sujet.

« Au fait, je viens de croiser Monsieur et Madame Weasley dans le couloir. Vous saviez très bien qu'ils venaient, mais je pense que vous ne saviez pas qu'ils étaient également accompagnés de Ginny Weasley. J'ai pensé que cela vous intéresserait. » dit-elle dans un sourire espiègle, elle commençait à vraiment connaitre son patient ronchon.

Snape fronça des sourcils et pesta violemment contre la stupidité des Weasley. Potter n'avait aucune envie de revoir cette femme, il ne lui portait aucun intérêt. Et même, cela lui ferait plus de mal qu'autre chose. Il ne répondit pas à Rose qui sourit à la réaction de l'homme en noir. La nouvelle l'avait touchée, il fallait maintenant le laisser seul et tranquille.

L'ancien maitre de potions s'avança vers la porte, et sentit un brusque pressentiment quand sa main toucha la matière froide de la porte. Il n'était pas à la place de Potter mais bien malgré lui, il savait que cette rencontre allait mal se passer. Il le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, tout comme ce besoin de protection qu'il avait pour lui. Cette nécessité qui était née au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il avait encerclé le corps fin et parfait du Sauveur.

A ce moment là, il n'y avait pas fait attention, mais la supplication de Lily avait cessé.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry attendait, frémissant, la visite de ses _meilleurs amis. _S'il pouvait encore les appeler comme cela. Il n'acceptait leur présence parce que selon son psychiatre c'était nécessaire à sa bonne réintégration dans la société. Ne plus avoir de contact humain, autre que les médecins, devient vite néfaste. Pourtant il avait l'impression que ces visites faisaient l'effet inverse sur lui. A chaque visite, il restait muet quelques jours et même Eltamin ne lui faisait décrocher aucun mot. Le blond avait rapidement compris que ses amis étaient les amalgames de toutes ces années de souffrances, de guerres, d'adolescence détruite.

Ce n'était pas vraiment leur faute, mais ils représentaient tout. Absolument tout. Ils étaient le lien, et même si Harry les aimait ou les avait aimés, il ne savait plus trop, ce lien était trop fort pour laisser le Survivant indemne. D'autant plus qu'ils étaient le symbole de la réussite sociale après la guerre. Ces héros de guerre qui réussissaient parfaitement, c'était une vitrine parfaite pour le Ministère qui avait rapidement fait monter en grade Ron.

Il était désormais haut gradé chez les Aurors, et était même en passe d'obtenir un poste au Ministère maintenant que son père l'appuyait. Hermione et Ron était à tous les réceptions qui portaient sur les récompenses des anciens de la guerre. Tout cela en un an. C'était écœurant d'hypocrisie. Harry avait lu certains journaux, les photos étaient toujours les mêmes, Hermione et Ron enlacés amoureusement, faisant croire que tout va bien.

Alors qu'Harry avait déjà vu que ce train de vie commençait à sérieusement taper sur les nerfs d'Hermione. Elle travaillait dur pour devenir professeur de Sortilège à Poudlard, et toutes les réceptions auxquelles était invité son mari, l'empêchait de travailler et de se concentrer. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas faite pour vivre dans toutes ces fioritures sorcières, ce n'était pas son monde. C'était plus l'apanage des familles de sang-purs.

En parlant des sang-pures, la jeune femme brune lui avait dit lors de sa dernière visite que le monde sorcier n'entendait plus parler de Draco Malfoy depuis la fin de guerre. Son père était étroitement surveillé, malgré un acquittement en remerciement au geste de sa femme qui avait sauvé Harry, et restait cloitré dans la demeure familiale. Le fils quant à lui avait mystérieusement disparu dans la nature. Ron avait alors ricané en disant que ce n'était pas plus mal pour tout le monde.

Harry n'avait pas été d'accord. Soit il avait eu de nombreux différents avec la fouine, mais ils avaient grandi, ils étaient passés au-delà. Il avait témoigné en faveur de sa mère juste avant de s'exiler dans le monde moldu, et son ancienne Némésis lui avait lancé à ce moment un regard franc et amical. Il l'avait clairement remercié de son geste. Le Golden Boy avait alors pensé que le blond cendré avait fait comme lui. Peut être était-il parti pour échapper à tout cela, au surplus qu'offrait l'après guerre. Peut être que finalement ils étaient plus proches qu'il ne le pensait.

Il fut brusquement sorti de ses pensées par deux coups sonores contre la porte. Le Sauveur quitta sa contemplation du ciel sombre à travers les barreaux de sa chambre et déglutit faiblement en se disant que ça ne pouvait pas être pire que la dernière. Pourtant quelque chose lui tordait les entrailles, il avait envie de vomir et de fuir. Les deux gardiens – parce que par précaution ils en avaient posté depuis le dernier incident – n'attendirent pas sa réponse et firent cliqueter les nombreux cadenas de la porte.

Ils en avaient également rajouté d'autre, et Harry trouvait cela profondément stupide. S'il avait vraiment envie de sortir, il ferait sauter tout ces artifices. Cela lui prendrait plus de temps que d'habitude, voilà tout. Le dernier cadenas sauta sous l'effet de la magie, et la poignée s'abaissa doucement. La bouche d'Harry se tordit quand il vit la lumière du couloir entrée dans sa chambre, puis elle s'affaissa complètement quand il reconnut les deux silhouettes qui entrèrent à la suite du gardien qu'il avait assommé la dernière fois.

L'homme baraqué gardait un souvenir cuisant de ce moment. A chaque fois qu'il entrait, il regardait l'adolescent d'une manière méprisante, mais Harry remarquait à chaque fois avec un profond amusement qu'il y avait de la peur. Quoi qu'il fasse, il aurait toujours le dessus sur cet homme qui est censé le dissuader de sortir. Cette peur latente, il pouvait la retrouver dans chacun des regards du monde sorcier. Il y avait bien sûr de la reconnaissance, beaucoup d'admiration, mais il y avait toujours un soupçon de peur face à sa puissance. Il avait quand même défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était donc plus puissant que lui.

Et donc potentiellement plus dangereux. Le seul homme à n'avoir jamais eu peur face à lui, restait toujours _cet _homme. Harry aurait aimé qu'il soit là, qu'il l'accompagne dans cette nouvelle épreuve. Ce sentiment le prit violemment dans les tripes ce qui le surpris. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Ce besoin de retrouver les bras puissants qui l'avaient soutenu, mais aussi ses mains chaudes qui l'avaient protégé. Il devenait dépendant. Mais il y avait quelque chose de plus derrière… quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à attraper.

Les talons d'Hermione claquèrent sur le sol froid, pendant que Ron se raclait la gorge pour se faire remarquer. Harry fut bien obligé de les observer. D'un petit coup d'œil émeraude, il vit qu'ils n'avaient pas changé. Son amie gardait des cheveux épais et châtain foncé, son visage était toujours sérieux malgré un petit sourire mutin. Elle était grande et gardait une jolie carrure. Une femme qui avait beaucoup porté de responsabilité sur son dos. Ron quant à lui, conservait la rousseur de ses cheveux si caractéristiques accompagnés de quelques tâches de rousseur. Ses épaules avaient pris en largeur, mais à travers les yeux verts, il restait le petit garçon gauche et peu débrouillard qui l'avait regardé avec admiration dans le train.

Peu de changement de physique, mais tellement de changements moraux. Et il était peut être là le problème. Peut être que ses yeux qui ne voulaient pas voir les changements, qui ne voulaient pas voir la réalité, l'avaient induit en erreur et ne l'avaient pas fait avancer. Hermione murmura quelque chose d'inaudible, qui ressemblait plus à une plainte, et s'approcha du Golden Boy. Elle ne réfléchit pas et le prit dans ses bras. Harry se sentit d'abord mal à l'aise, puis se laissa faire en essayant de se rappeler ce qu'il ressentait quand il était adolescent.

Une chaleur de mère. Voilà ce qu'il avait ressenti durant toute son adolescence. Il ne pourrait plus ressentir la même chose désormais, ses amis il les avait trop rejetés de sa vie pour qu'ils reprennent la même place qu'avant. C'était dommage, il n'aurait pas du faire ça, mais on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. La jeune femme lui susurra qu'il lui avait manqué et qu'elle était ravie de le voir. Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de l'adolescent ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Hermione.

Elle s'écarta légèrement, lui toucha légèrement le visage et croisa les yeux interrogateurs de son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi rayonnant depuis qu'elle l'avait emmené ici. Elle eut envie de pleurer, mais ne put que sourire également. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, surtout pour les progrès de son ami. Quand elle l'avait retrouvé dans cet immeuble délabré, elle avait cru qu'elle allait mourir. C'était un des Aurors, collègue de Ron en mission dans le monde moldu, qui avait retrouvé la trace du survivant. Son meilleur ami n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Sous-alimenté, seul, les yeux morts, sa peau laiteuse déchirée par l'alcool, la drogue et le tabac, son physique s'était calqué sur son esprit.

Ecartelé, saigné à blanc, terrifié, poignardé, empoisonné.

Elle n'avait pas eu d'autres solutions de le mettre ici, même si elle savait qu'il allait lui en vouloir toute sa vie. Mais elle-même elle ne se pardonnerait jamais de l'avoir laissé disparaitre et partir. Ron lui avait dit qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de liberté. En réalité, il avait besoin de mourir. Cette réalité avait brisé tout l'entourage du Golden Boy qui ne s'était jamais remis de l'annonce de l'internement du garçon. Il devait être l'Elu, le garçon parfait, totalement invincible.

Hermione qui avait été élevée dans une famille moldue savait qu'elle pouvait reprocher au moins cela au monde sorcier. Leur méconnaissance de la souffrance psychologique. Pour eux ce n'est que légende, puisque souvent la magie protège le sorcier de tout acte fou. Les suicides de désespoir sont très rares, il faut vraiment que la magie et l'âme du sorcier soit sur la même longueur d'onde. Ce qui n'arrive pas souvent, du fait que la magie a un instinct de survie très puissant. Elle, qui avait vu de nombreuses dépressions dans sa famille du fait de sa qualité de sorcière, pouvait comprendre la détresse de son ami.

Et aujourd'hui, devant elle, il souriait. Timidement, mais elle retrouvait un peu de cette joie qu'elle avait tant aimé chez lui. Les yeux verts devant elle cherchaient réponse. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi elle souriait ainsi alors qu'à chacun de ses visites, elle avait été brève et triste.

« Oh… Harry, Eltamin n'avait pas menti. Tu vas mieux » soupira-t-elle, soulagée. Elle se retourna vers Ron et lui sourit franchement. Le rouquin écarquilla ses yeux bleus, et s'approcha de son meilleur ami. Il le regarda quelques instants, puis sourit franchement quand il remarqua effectivement le petit sourire au coin du Sauveur. Il lui tapa dans le dos comme il le faisait au temps de Poudlard.

Harry accepta cette tape familière alors qu'il y a encore quelques mois, il se serait franchement écarté, refusant absolument tout contact. Oui, il avait changé, et peut être qu'on pouvait dire qu'il allait mieux. Moins agressif, moins terrifié. Qu'est ce qui l'avait fait changer comme cela ? Eltamin, il y avait surement un peu de lui, cet homme toujours là pour l'écouter sans jamais juger, comme un père. A travers ses yeux bleus-gris aciers, il retrouvait un peu de Dumbledore. Et il y avait bien sûr Snape. Il l'avait fait changer, mais il voulait surtout changer pour lui. Il voulait que le maitre de potions soit fier de lui, de sa guérison, qu'il ne le voit plus comme un pauvre adolescent.

Mais comment voyait-il Snape ? Ce n'était ni un père, ni un frère… Il n'arrivait même pas à le considérer comme un ami. Avant, c'était plus son alter ego psychique, mais de plus en plus il avait l'impression qu'il avait plus besoin de Snape qu'il n'avait besoin de lui. Son esprit pesta de colère, il ne voulait pas cet homme devienne sa colle. Il fallait qu'il soit au même niveau que lui, même si c'était clairement impossible. Au cours de sa vie, le maitre de potions avait vu trop de chose, s'était battu seul contre Voldemort alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Son nom était craché, sa vision était maudite, et pourtant il était resté debout, fier et droit.

Harry baissa les yeux et eut envie de pleurer de rage. Clairement, il admirait Snape, il voulait sa force, il voulait son regard qui ne vacillait jamais. Mais il désirait aussi autre chose, quelque chose de plus fort et de plus pur. Une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée, comme s'il avait pendant toutes ses années créé un mur autour de lui. Parfois il avait ressenti cela pour ses amis, mais jamais ce sentiment l'avait pris aux tripes.

Il voulait que Snape le regarde. Le Sauveur fronça les sourcils quand cette pensée émergea dans son esprit. Il voulait qu'il observe la personne qu'il était vraiment, plus l'enfant des deux adolescents qu'il avait connus pendant sa période à Poudlard. Il ne voulait plus être le fils d'un abruti congénital et d'une femme aimée. Etre Harry au fond des onyx, exister pour ce qu'il était, un adolescent écrasé par son destin. Juste un putain enfant, et pas un sorcier à la puissance démesurée.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, voulait-il cela ? Comment était-il devenu aussi faible, aussi enclin à régir sa vie par rapport aux sentiments d'une autre personne, qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur jusqu'à maintenant ? Harry fut ramené à la réalité en attendant la voix d'Hermione l'appeler avec insistance. Il croisa son regard chocolat inquiet, et hocha la tête pour la rassurer. Elle rayonna comme elle l'avait habitude de le faire autrefois, même si son sourire se teinta d'une triste mélancolie. La vie avait fait son chemin, petit à petit, elle avait creusé son sillon de nostalgie dans chacun des gestes de ses deux anciens amis. Plus aucun de leurs regards cacheraient la naïveté de l'ancienne époque, à chaque fois il trouverait un cadavre derrière chaque sourire ou chaque poignée de main.

Ron attrapa la main de son ami pour l'emmener près de la porte. Harry ne comprit pas très bien ce qu'il cherchait à lui montrer, et se dit que c'était peut être ce dont Hermione parlait, mais comme il n'avait strictement rien écouté cela n'allait pas l'aider. Il se laissa faire et se concentra sur la main rugueuse du rouquin. Elle était sèche et rêche, comme ses mains après les longs entrainements qu'il avait eus dans l'école des Aurors. Il se rappela alors les paroles d'Eltamin qui lui disait, tout en fumant sa cigarette, qu'il cherchait à fuir son passé. Mais il avait l'impression qu'il cherchait aussi à fuir son avenir. Il avait été terrorisé à l'idée de voir la vie continuer son cours, et qu'elle ne l'attende pas. Que personne ne l'attende après son deuil.

Car il avait fait le deuil de son ancienne vie, cette existence dictée dans l'attente du combat contre Voldemort. Lui qui n'avait rien eu dans son enfance, toute son adolescence avait été construite sur le fait qu'il fallait qu'il se batte et que finalement il allait mourir à la fin. Mais il avait survécu, et il n'avait jamais pensé à cette éventualité. Il avait été brisé par ce cadeau empoisonné que lui avait fait la vie.

« Tu vas voir, elle n'a pas énormément changé. Enfin, personnellement je trouve qu'elle est devenue encore plus belle. Mais je suis son grand frère, donc mon avis n'est pas très objectif n'est ce pas Mione ? » ricana finalement Ron.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles de son voisin de gauche. Il avait bien dit « grand frère » ? C'était impossible, ils l'avaient vraiment amenée ici, dans son hôpital psychiatrique ? Son estomac se contracta à cette pensée, il ne savait pas très bien comment il allait réagir en la revoyant. Il n'avait pratiquement plus pensé à elle depuis qu'il était parti dans le monde moldu, et cela lui avait fait du bien. Elle était l'incarnation de l'hypocrisie qu'il avait eue envers lui-même. Son refus d'accepter son homosexualité, son lien avec Poudlard et la famille Weasley.

Hermione observa d'un regard au coin son meilleur ami, et secoua la tête en repensant au caprice de son mari. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le bon moment pour que Ginny vienne voir Harry, celui-ci l'ayant totalement rejetée après la guerre. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait été un problème principal pour son ami brun. Elle avait montré son refus quand les deux cadets de la famille rouquine étaient venus lui poser la question, mais avait finalement cédé sous la pression de Ronald. Il s'était exclamé qu'Harry devait s'ennuyer à toujours voir les mêmes personnes, et que Ginny voulait voir Harry pour lui parler.

La sorcière née moldue avait levé les yeux au ciel. Ron n'avait rien compris, leur ami était là pour guérir, pas pour recevoir des amis à la première occasion. Surtout quand ces amis étaient la principale source de son mal être. Elle pouvait par contre comprendre les sentiments de sa rouquine d'amie. Malgré l'année passée, elle aimait encore Harry. Sincèrement, même passionnément. Et désespérément, elle s'accrochait alors qu'au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était peine perdue.

Priant pour que la rencontre se passe bien, elle passa derrière la porte. Harry put entendre la voix de la jeune femme résonner dans le couloir. Elle demandait à la cadette des Weasley d'entrer dans la pièce et d'être calme. Le Survivant grinça des dents et pesta mentalement. Elle aurait dû demandé cela à lui, il ne savait pas s'il allait lui hurler dessus ou tout simplement la chasser violemment de sa chambre. Il sursauta quand il entendit la porte coulisser et ses lèvres s'incurvèrent franchement vers le bas quand il reconnut la silhouette de celle qui l'avait accompagnée dans sa vie durant sa 6ème année.

La jeune femme rousse avança doucement dans la pièce, et presque timidement, elle observa en premier lieu la pièce. Un brusque frisson la traversa quand elle se rendit compte de la froideur de la pièce, des dessins dessinés au mur et des pauvres meubles qui accompagnaient la chambre. Ses yeux bruns n'osèrent pas se poser plus de trente seconde sur quelque objet qu'il soit. Elle se sentait mal dans cette pièce, tellement qu'elle finit par baisser les yeux.

Harry l'observa presque avec mépris. Pauvre petite chose qu'on a enlevée à son milieu doré. Évidemment qu'elle se sentait mal ici, malgré le nettoyage magique fait après chaque passage de patient, il restait toujours un résidu. Presque infime. Mais même avec beaucoup d'effort, le désespoir et la peur ne partent pas. Ils étaient la signature de tout ces sorciers, et même s'il n'en s'était pas rendu compte, il devait aussi avoir la sienne. Il rit intérieurement en pensant que sa marque devait être la déformation du mur dûe à sa balle.

Ginny se dit que si elle voulait parler à Harry, il fallait qu'elle relève les yeux. Ce qu'elle fit. Elle hoqueta de douleur et de surprise quand elle croisa enfin les prunelles vertes de celui qui fut son petit ami. Hermione eut presque pitié de sa belle-sœur. Elle avait eu la même réaction quand elle avait observé le ravage de la guerre dans les iris de son meilleur ami. Ce n'était plus le vert tendre qui avait accompagné le début de son adolescence, c'était du métal en fusion. Si on s'en approchait de trop près, on risquait d'être brulé. Ils avaient désormais pris un vert serpentardesque.

La rouquine tritura ses mains ne sachant vaguement que dire à l'homme devant elle. Car il était devenu un homme, alors qu'elle sortait à peine de l'adolescence. Les pauvres petits mètres qui la séparaient du Sauveur lui semblèrent soudain être un gouffre. Mais elle voulait absolument les franchir. Elle ne lâcha pas les yeux de jade, et se força à sourire. Harry releva un sourcil. Pourquoi se forçait-elle à sourire si elle ne le voulait pas ? Puis il se souvint qu'il était comme cela autrefois, toujours à faire bonne figure, et à ne jamais dire quand il n'allait pas bien.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire, d'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'on pourrait dire dans ces moments là ? » rit-elle jaune. Son léger rire forcé fit trembler quelques secondes sa gorge blanche avant qu'elle se reprenne. « Cela fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas vu tous les deux. La dernière fois devait être pendant le déblaiement de Poudlard… » Elle s'arrêta net quand elle croisa les yeux d'Harry. Ils s'étaient assombris brusquement après qu'elle eût parlé de Poudlard. Mauvais sujet, d'accord. Elle décida d'embrayer sur autre chose, mais ces paroles étaient inutiles et coulaient sur Harry.

Elle continua à parler sans se douter que la personne en face ne lui prêtait aucune attention. Il la regardait se tortiller dans ses petits souliers, se triturer les mains comme si ses pouces allaient lui donner la force de soutenir son puissant regard vert. Le Survivant put capturer quelques brides de mots, tel que – dernière année à Poudlard, ASPIC's difficiles, devenir journaliste sportive plus tard -. Ça ne l'intéressait pas, ou plus. Il avait déjà dit adieu à cette vie avant. Mais en pensant à cela, une légère douleur se logea dans son estomac et il en fut profondément surpris.

Regrets ? Non. Il n'aurait pas été heureux avec eux, il n'aurait eu qu'un bonheur fade, de rigueur à montrer à la face du monde entier. Non. Il se sentait juste pris d'une envie de liberté. Harry avait déjà eu l'impression qu'il allait rester dans cet hôpital toute sa vie, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre dans le monde normal sans sombrer dans la folie dangereuse. Et quelque part ne pas avoir d'avenir ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, du moment qu'il n'était pas obligé de redevenir hypocrite pour la couverture des journaux sorciers.

Mais aujourd'hui quand il regardait Ginny qui lui parlait sans doute de ce qu'elle allait faire plus tard, cela lui sembla douloureux de se dire qu'il n'avait pas de porte de sortie. Il voulait avoir un avenir, tranquille, où il serait pleinement heureux. Mais hors d'ici. Pour la première fois de son séjour ici, il avait sincèrement l'impression qu'il n'avait plus besoin de tout cela. Plus besoin de cette chambre étroite, plus besoin des infirmières, plus besoin d'Eltamin. Stupéfait de cette constatation, il baissa les yeux et les ferma pour chercher au plus profond de lui pourquoi cette sensation était apparue en lui.

Les yeux marron de la jeune rouquine en face de lui s'ouvrirent en grand après le geste du Sauveur. Elle était en train de lui parler de tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'elle n'ait eu aucune réaction, et là après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui, il avait l'air d'enfin réagir. Elle ne l'avait jamais oublié et c'était douloureux. Tout son entourage voulait qu'elle l'oublie après l'internement de Harry. Mais elle n'avait jamais pu. Aujourd'hui maintenant qu'elle se sentait plus adulte, elle voulait le soutenir dans sa guérison et se sentait prête à le comprendre.

Mais ce simple fait de vouloir se rapprocher de lui, était la preuve la plus flagrante qu'elle ne pouvait le comprendre totalement. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre les sentiments qui torturaient le brun devant elle. Elle n'avait pas encore saisi qu'Harry n'aurait jamais de sentiment pour elle, et que ces pensées aujourd'hui étaient tournées vers une autre personne. Parce que lorsqu'Harry pensait à son bonheur, à son avenir dehors, il ne le voyait pas sans les remarques sarcastiques de son ancien professeur de potions, il ne le concevait pas sans ces mains chaudes qui entouraient son crane lorsqu'il était sur le point de sombrer.

Harry voulait que Snape soit à ses côtés pour le soutenir, pour l'entourer. Et il voulait être avec Snape pour le prendre par les hanches lorsqu'il n'arriverait pas à marcher. Il voulait sortir d'ici avec lui, c'était vital, il en souffrait. Il souffrait d'être aussi égoïste, de vouloir autant de chose alors qu'il avait déjà brisé son avenir.

Il aimait Snape.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour englober la douleur que ce sentiment faisait naitre en lui. A travers son égoïsme, son narcissisme, il avait peur d'être rejeté. Il ne se sentait pas en droit de demander quoi que ce soit à cet homme qui lui avait redonné gout à la vie. Cette peur lui coupa le souffle. Au fond de sa gorge, une boule d'angoisse se nicha de façon sadique. Derrière ses paupières, il put sentir un liquide chaud et salé qui n'était plus venu depuis très longtemps. Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il était devenu ?

Harry ne vit pas Ginny s'approcher doucement de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs secondes qu'il était parfaitement silencieux, elle en devenait inquiète. Au bout de quelques pas, elle se retrouva en dessous de lui. Même avec des talons, elle était toujours plus petite. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point il était devenu grand et imposant. Elle l'observa, et se dit que vraiment il y avait un vrai fossé entre eux deux. Mais elle ne voulait pas abandonner. Son orgueil de femme lui interdisait. D'une timide main blanche, elle s'approcha pour toucher sa joue mal rasée. Ses yeux chocolat tournoyaient autour de son visage pour capter une émotion, mais elle ne vit que les yeux fermés de son ancien petit ami.

Hermione remarqua le manège de sa belle sœur, et se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le touche. Elle lança un regard inquiet à Ron qui lui fit signe de ne pas s'angoisser outre mesure. Elle soupira une énième fois envers la stupidité du roux. Franchement il ne comprenait pas son meilleur ami, et se rangeait toujours du côté de sa petite sœur. Parce que c'était toujours la solution la plus facile.

Harry se reconnecta à la scène au moment où il sentit une petite main fraiche se poser sur lui. Ses yeux verts embrouillés par les larmes, s'ouvrirent brusquement. Une rage sourde prit la place de sa peur et fit siffler ses oreilles. Le visage de Ginny était tout proche du sien. Il pouvait sentir son parfum, ses cheveux roux lui chatouillaient presque les narines. Une vague de souvenir le prit brutalement et l'énervèrent encore plus. Il était aussi là pour fuir tout ça, il ne voulait plus revivre ça. Il avait pris sa décision, il voulait avancer, sortir d'ici, devenir plus fort et plus stable pour être digne de l'homme qui se battait chaque jour pour récupérer l'usage de ses membres inférieurs.

Il voulait dire quelque chose, lui hurler de se dégager, mais il était comme tétanisé. Comme si la rage, la peur, la volonté l'avait totalement bloqué au même stade, et comme s'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Puis il vit la jeune fille se pencher doucement vers ses lèvres, ce qui fit écarquiller ses yeux de plus belle. Il ne voulait pas, il refusait complètement cette initiative. Mais son corps était paralysé dans une inertie indigne de lui. Son esprit hurlait, mais son corps restait dans le silence le plus complet.

Et ce fut le noir total. Le Survivant sentit son agressive magie crépiter dans sa tête et il ne put avoir qu'une seule même pensée qui se répéta sans discontinuité.

_**Ne me touche pas !**_

* * *

_Et voilà la fin de la deuxième partie ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir quand on les lit ! Merci, encore, passez de bonnes vacances. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour, ou surtout bonsoir à cette heure assez tardive, voici le dernier chapitre de cet OS qui en fait n'en est plus du tout un. Enfin bon c'est pas grave, parce que c'est une de mes histoires préférées, et ce chapitre, en toute modestie, est surement une de mes plus belles réussites. Mais bon, je serai pleinement satisfaite quand je réussirai à écrire un lemon. Je sais que vous aimez tous et toutes cela, donc un jour, je le promets, j'essaierai. Bref, ceci est le dernier chapitre, même si je vous réserve un petit épilogue qui finira d'éclaircir le dernier grand mystère de cette fic. Merci comme toujours de me suivre, de postez vos reviews, merci à toutes celles et tout ceux qui me suivent depuis le début. Vous vous reconnaitrez, vous êtes sur pratiquement toutes mes fics, cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Trêve de blabla, place à la lecture. **_  
_

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_« Dans la grisaille du présent, nous attendons un jour nouveau, une vie nouvelle, un printemps nouveau, une __**rédemption**__, un rachat, une revanche, une révolte »_. Francesco Alberoni

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus marchait du mieux qu'il pouvait derrière la marche assurée et presque noble du psychiatre de Potter. Eltamin avait voulu le rencontrer, il était allé le voir. Il s'était vivement demandé ce que cet homme mystérieux lui voulait. Depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu pour la première fois dans les couloirs blancs – peu après l'internat de Potter - s'il s'en référait aux infirmières – il l'avait trouvé étrange. Comme s'il n'était pas là par hasard. Il n'était pas un médecin comme les autres, il avait clairement un but même s'il le cachait bien.

Mais on peut difficilement feinter un ancien espion. Il en avait eu la confirmation après qu'Eltamin l'ait reçu. Avec un petit sourire au coin et sa cigarette pendue aux lèvres, il l'avait invité à s'assoir. Snape avait refusé, méfiant, et lui avait demandé pourquoi il voulait lui parler. Eltamin avait levé un sourcil interrogateur et avait doucement ricané avant d'écraser sa cigarette. Il était allé ouvrir la fenêtre pour dissiper l'odeur acre de cette horreur moldue et avait répondu avec un ton à la limite de la moquerie.

« _Vous me posez vraiment la question ? De quoi voulez-vous qu'on parle d'autre. Le sujet sera bien sûr porté sur Harry » _

Le prénom du gosse avait roulé sur les lèvres de cet homme, et il fut surpris d'éprouver une vague jalousie qu'il puisse utiliser son prénom aussi facilement. Signe d'intimité, cela l'avait énervé encore plus, et il s'était dit qu'il n'aimait clairement pas cet homme blond. Avec ses yeux gris, Eltamin avait fixé avec intensité la chaise en attendant que Snape s'assoit. Ce qu'il avait finalement fait, sentant qu'il avait une personne têtue en face de lui.

Le psychiatre n'avait pas fait de fioritures et s'était directement attaqué au vif du sujet. Il avait levé les yeux au ciel comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il devait dire, alors que Snape était sûr qu'il avait réfléchi de longues heures sur les phrases qu'il allait dire. Ses paroles étaient tellement justes, posées, qu'elles ne pouvaient pas être dites en total improvisation. Cet homme inconnu avait réussi à le toucher, avec sa voix tranchante et sifflante.

« _Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je suis Harry depuis maintenant un an. C'est un homme têtu et fermé au dialogue. J'ai mis plusieurs mois avant de réussir à entendre sa voix, qui avait énormément de choses à dire. Et puis il y a deux semaines, il s'est enfui. J'ai sincèrement commencé à croire qu'il avait régressé et que ce patient était malheureusement sans espoir. Mais il vous a retrouvé. A mon plus grand étonnement, il n'a jamais été aussi loquace que pendant ces deux dernières semaines. _

_- Je ne suis pas sûr de saisir où vous voulez en venir. _

_- Je suis en train de vous dire que vous avez réussi à survivre au regard du basilic. Mais vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en être rendu compte. Et cela pourra vous être nocif. Ce jeune homme n'est pas un garçon patient, d'autant plus qu'une magnifique créature est en ce moment même dans sa chambre » _

Snape avait écarquillé les yeux suite à cette remarque. Cet homme était clairement en train de le manipuler, et cela marchait – à son grand désespoir – à merveille. Même si tout son être lui criait que Potter ne voulait plus voir la cadette des Weasley, une partie de lui doutait en se disant qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à une jeune fille bien formée et clairement très jolie. Il n'était qu'un futur vieillard se sentant enfin à sa place quand il était aux côtés du jeune Potter, pourtant il avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas ce droit là. Le brun était jeune et avait encore toute la vie devant lui pour s'en sortir, construire autre chose. Lui il devait se battre pour ne passer les dernières années de sa vie en étant à moitié handicapé.

Cela l'avait agréablement surpris qu'Eltamin puisse sous entendre que Potter soit bien avec lui. Même s'il savait clairement que c'était passager, malgré la sensation d'espoir qui s'était délicatement posée dans ses entrailles. Le blond aux yeux d'argent avait cherché un soupçon de réaction dans les yeux de l'ancien maitre de potions, mais il n'avait pu y déceler que du doute. Ces deux hommes étaient peut être les sorciers les plus puissants du monde magique, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins totalement naïfs et en terme de relation humaine c'était de vrais bras cassés.

Un frisson était passé dans son dos. Une profonde et douce nostalgie de ses années à Poudlard. Longtemps il avait pu observer cet homme qui était le protecteur des Serpentards. En entrant dans cette maison, Eltamin s'était dit que les verts et argents étaient le reflet de la puissance et de l'intelligence du monde magique, mais au fil des années une autre peinture de cette maison s'était crée devant ses yeux. Les enfants serpents étaient certes très intelligents et puissants, ils étaient surtout totalement brisés derrière leurs sourires arrogants. Famille de sang pur à l'éducation stricte, ordre de faire bonne figure, chacun de ces codes brisaient un peu plus chaque jour leurs âmes d'enfant.

Et en regardant Snape, il n'avait pu avoir que la même sensation en regardant les onyx. Puissantes, froides, tranchantes, mais terriblement perdues et seules. Il avait pu retrouver les paroles du vieux derrière chaque geste de ces deux sorciers. Et comme cet homme, il avait eu la brusque et puissante envie de les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Le silence dans la petite pièce blanche préférée du psychiatre avait duré assez longtemps. Snape avait longtemps réfléchi, ne pouvant toujours pas trouver de réponse aux questions qu'il s'était déjà posé inconsciemment. Il voulait répondre aux yeux verts qu'ils l'appelaient sans interruption dès qu'il avait l'audace de les croiser. Mais il avait peur. Peur que dès qu'il commence à réchauffer la froideur du cœur de Potter, ce dernier le rejette aussitôt pour se rendre compte que la vie qu'il a détruite, était peut être mieux pour lui finalement. Il avait doucement ricané contre sa stupidité et son arrogance à croire que cet adolescent avait besoin de lui.

Il n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette filiforme s'approcher de lui pour se positionner en dessous de lui. Il avait brusquement ouvert les yeux pour attraper les yeux gris qui avaient essayé de sonder son âme. Peine perdue face à un ancien espion. Pourtant le blond avait eu l'air satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. Snape avait relevé un sourcil interrogateur. Qu'est ce que cet homme avait pu bien voir ? Avec son habituel petit sourire au coin, il avait doucement murmuré une phrase qui repassait dans sa tête pendant qu'il marchait dans les longs couloirs.

Il n'avait pas pu répondre à cette question et cela le tourmentait toujours. Le reste de la conversation n'avait été que babillages inutiles qui n'avaient servi qu'à faire avancer l'heure. Eltamin voulait clairement l'emmener voir Potter une fois que ses amis seraient partis. Et là, ça devait être l'heure.

« _Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? » _

L'ancien maitre de potions fronça violemment les sourcils. Qu'est ce qu'il fallait répondre à cela ? Il n'était lui-même pas arrivé à se poser la question tout seul, alors maintenant pour trouver la réponse... C'était comme si son esprit s'était interdit toute forme d'introspection de peur d'être déçu ou d'être trahis. Harry était là, tout simplement. Il n'avait pas spécialement de question à se poser. Mais en regardant un peu plus loin à travers ses gestes, il arrivait petit à petit à entrevoir une lueur de bonheur. Cette chaleur si profonde et douce qu'il avait ressentie en tenant le gamin dans ses bras, il pouvait le décrire comme étant un soupçon de bonheur.

Une légère lueur dorée agressa ses yeux et le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Snape cligna doucement les yeux pour voir le Soleil percer enfin les nuages gris qui avaient élu domicile au dessus de leur tête depuis bientôt une semaine. Il se plut à le regarder avec intensité, ne se guidant que grâce à quelques coups d'œil sur les pas du blond décoloré devant lui. Les rayons passèrent délicatement de son visage, à l'ensemble de son corps. C'était tellement semblable à ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec Potter. Aux côtés de cette tête de mule, il arrivait à apprécier la chaleur du Soleil sur son corps, il regardait les gens passer sans leur vouer une haine féroce, et il sentait qu'il pouvait respirer l'air sans forcément s'étouffer.

Il voulait être à ses côtés pour entendre sa voix tranchante lui répéter qu'il devait continuer à mettre un pied devant l'autre s'il voulait avancer. Il voulait sentir une nouvelle fois ces petits bras l'encercler pour mieux l'aider à marcher. Mais cette fois-ci il voulait poser ses pieds sur le sol bitumineux du monde, et non plus sur le lino froid de l'hôpital de St Mangouste.

Tout en continuant à circuler dans les couloirs, Snape ricana doucement intérieurement. Une petite et simple foutue question avait réussi à le faire réfléchir de longues minutes sur ses sentiments. Une expérience nouvelle et inédite. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il avait droit de ressentir et même de s'interroger dessus. En tant qu'espion, il valait mieux enfermer le moindre sentiment au fond de sois et ne plus jamais revenir dessus. Et puis il pensait que depuis Lily, il ne pouvait plus avoir la moindre étincelle de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'affection…

Qui avait le pouvoir de faire flancher l'esprit de l'ancien espion qu'il était ?

Il observa Eltamin, avec ses mains dans les poches, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de décontracté, mais sa marche gracile venait tout de suite enlever cette hypothèse. Cet homme, beaucoup trop intelligent pour être un simple psychiatre, beaucoup trop sournois pour être tout simplement un médecin, avait reçu une très bonne éducation et cherchait à la cacher à travers une attitude nonchalante difficilement acquise. Et puis, il avait repensé plusieurs fois à ce prénom qu'il portait. Singulier, très singulier, il était sûr de l'avoir entendu quelque part en astronomie quand ses anciens professeurs parlaient des étoiles.

Une étoile, une géante rouge, la plus brillante dans sa constellation. Une étoile aussi appelée sous le nom de Gamma Draconis. Le dragon ?

Snape n'eut jamais le temps de réellement tiquer sur son surprenant retour de mémoire, puisque soudainement il entendit se fracasser tout autour de lui les fenêtres de St Mangouste, qui étaient alors jugées pratiquement indestructibles. Le verre magique implosa de façon brusque, et les morceaux retombèrent violemment dans un crépité dérangeant. L'ancien maitre de potions eut juste le temps de se décaler pour éviter les éclats de verre, mais fut souffler par l'explosion qui provenait du secteur psychiatrique.

Dans un saut d'angoisse, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et regarda tout autour de lui pour voir où était passé le psychiatre qu'il suivait encore quelques minutes avant. Il sentit aussi une douleur venant de sa jambe gauche, et l'observa rapidement pour voir si un morceau de verre ne s'y était pas logé. Heureusement non, la douleur venait de la chute, il pourrait vite se remettre. Rassuré, il releva la tête, et fut surpris de trouver devant lui une main fine et blanche qu'on tendait vers lui. Il continua son mouvement et put reconnaitre Eltamin qui avait l'air de s'être pris une énorme bourrasque de vent.

« Venez, dépêchez-vous, je ne sais pas si nous avons encore le temps » dit-il en agitant sa main pour que l'homme plus âgé la prenne enfin.

Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait, même si au fond de lui un nom s'imposait directement. Il attrapa la main qui lui était tendue et s'en servit pour se remettre debout. Eltamin lui proposa une aide pour marcher mais il refusa directement. Il serait plus rapide sans aide, il n'avait pas fait toute cette rééducation pour rien. Ils se mirent à marcher assez rapidement dans les couloirs sans une once de regard pour les autres patients qui étaient soit choqués, soit blessés par l'explosion. Ils continuèrent sachant tout les deux où aller, vers quelle chambre se rendre et les murs de plus en plus noircis les confortaient dans cette hypothèse.

« _Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? » _

Il aurait pu répondre tout et n'importe quoi à cette question. Dès sa naissance il avait ressenti tellement de chose pour ce gamin qui s'en était presque indécent. De la colère pour lui avoir pris sa meilleure amie, de la haine pour ressembler autant à son abruti de père, de la tristesse pour le destin qui l'attendait, surement un peu d'admiration pour la puissance magique dont il avait hérité, et maintenant ce sentiment qui venait d'apparaitre, cette douce affection qui se répandait dans ses veines comme un poison dangereux.

Mais jamais il n'avait encore ressenti de peur. Jamais il n'avait été terrifié par Potter, ce n'était qu'un stupide gamin un peu trop mature pour son âge, mais qui tenait trop en respect la vie humaine pour se laisser dépasser par sa puissance. Mais ce qu'il voyait devant lui suffisait juste à justifier la sensation qui le tenait au ventre. Ce serait exagéré de dire qu'il avait ressenti la même chose devant Voldemort, mais cette magie froide et haineuse qui emplissait l'air lui ressemblait fortement. Ainsi que l'état de la personne qui dégageait cette magie.

Même Eltamin, qui était resté jusqu'alors si calme, était sidéré. Une scène digne de la guerre. La porte de la chambre avait été complètement balayée par la souffle de la magie, il n'en restait quasiment plus rien, et quelques morceaux du mur qui tenaient les gonds avaient été également arrachés. Mais Snape fut choqué de voir ce qui avait été emporté avec la porte. Un corps qui avait l'air pratiquement sans vie et qui gisait sur la porte blindée. Ses cheveux roux étaient noircis et sa peau rose était devenue charbonneuse. Ginny Weasley. A ses côtés se trouvaient les deux meilleurs amis de Potter. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être touchés physiquement, mais psychologiquement ils étaient secoués. Le cadet des Wesaley touchait les cheveux de sa sœur comme s'il espérait qu'elle se réveille grâce à cela.

Hermione quant à elle, essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Elle regardait son mari paniquer à côté de sa petite sœur, et malgré toute la peine qu'elle avait pour eux, elle pensa avec regret qu'elle l'avait amplement cherché. Mais Harry n'aurait jamais du faire ça, et sa guérison qui avait l'air d'avoir commencé, était gravement menacée. Elle se sentit fautive et eut brusquement envie de pleurer. Si Harry était dans cet hôpital, c'était de sa faute, si Ginny était venue, c'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas empêché Ron de faire ce qu'il voulait, et elle aurait pu- elle aurait dû- interdire à la jeune cadette de s'approcher de Harry qui était encore trop fragile.

Snape vit Eltamin reprendre ses esprits assez difficilement et s'occupa de ce qui était le plus important. Savoir si Ginny était en vie ou non. Il s'approcha d'elle, dû mettre sur le côté Ron qui devenait un peu trop encombrant et tâta son pouls près de sa gorge. Après quelques secondes d'attente fébrile où Hermione essayait de deviner toutes les émotions de son visage, il soupira enfin de soulagement. Son pouls était faible, mais Harry n'avait pas commis l'irréparable. Ron fondit en larme à la suite des paroles du psychiatre, se coucha près du corps de Ginny et l'inonda de ses larmes.

Mais la magie froide ne s'était toujours pas éteinte et semblait souffrir de plus en plus. En détournant le regard du groupe qui était à terre, Snape s'approcha de l'entrée du la chambre qui était béate. Il fit quelques pas en voulant entrer, et s'arrêta quand il sentit sa gorge se contracter. Trop de souffrances, trop de terreurs s'échappaient de cette pièce. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis entendit une petite voix derrière lui, suppliante et triste. Une voix de femme, à la fois proche et lointaine.

_« _Sauvez-le, je vous en prie » murmurait-on. Il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il s'agissait de la voix de Granger, mais quelque chose lui disait que quelqu'un d'autre parlait. Une présence qu'il connaissait bien, puisqu'il l'avait ressentie quand il avait pris Potter dans ses bras.

Il n'hésita plus et décida de répondre aux deux suppliques magiques qui le poussaient à avancer dans la pièce. Il baissa la tête, le haut du mur s'étant affaissé, et finalement entra dans ce qui était vraisemblablement une chambre auparavant. Le noir engloutissait douloureusement la pièce et devenait de plus en plus opaque à mesure que l'on allait au fond de la pièce. On ne distinguait quasiment rien, mais en plissant les yeux, Snape put voir dans un coin carré de la chambre, une petite silhouette trembloter. Ce n'était pas de là qu'avait eu lieu l'explosion. Cette partie de la chambre était intacte, Potter s'y était simplement réfugié pour se cacher, honteux de ce qu'il avait fait à la jeune fille.

Snape ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à saisir pourquoi autant de magie s'était déchainée sur la rouquine. Certes, Potter ne voulait plus la voir, mais pourquoi autant de haine et surtout pourquoi autant de peur. D'un pas calme, il s'approcha du corps recroquevillé de Potter. A tâtons, il réussit à dénicher une lampe de chevet sur une table. D'une simple pression, il fit apparaitre une lumière légèrement forte dans la pièce. Il déglutit doucement, mais ne laissa rien paraitre d'autre, quand il distingua enfin le visage de l'enfant qu'il chérissait.

Car il n'avait plus peur, et se rendit compte à quel point il s'était laissé prendre dans l'ambiance générale de terreur. La seule peur qu'il ait ressenti, c'était la peur de perdre le jeune homme qu'il avait connu dans les couloirs de St Mangouste. Comment pouvait-il avoir peur de ce gamin qui était plus petit que lui et qui était binoclard ? C'est ce sentiment qui prit le dessus quand il vit Potter les yeux verts grands ouverts et remplis de larmes salvatrices. Ses pupilles s'étaient rétractées quand la lumière était apparue, signe qu'il était encore conscient. Le bas de ses yeux bougeait nerveusement, comme s'il essayait de ne pas pleurer devant l'homme qu'il aimait.

La magie était toujours présente dans l'air, et tous les pores de la peau de Potter en dégageaient encore, mais elle était plus calme et moins agressive depuis que Snape s'était approché de lui. Eltamin avait encore raison, il avait l'air de calmer le gosse. Il le savait depuis longtemps, mais n'osait franchement pas se l'avouer. Mais il n'était pas Granger ou encore Weasley, il ne faisait pas dans la dentelle. Potter avait mis la vie de quelqu'un en danger, et même s'il n'avait pas voulu cet incident, il devait en assumer les conséquences. Le mettre devant la vérité accomplie était le seul moyen de ne pas gâcher tout les efforts fournis jusqu'alors, et puis Potter n'était pas du genre à apprécier l'hypocrisie.

Pour cela, il fallait déjà le faire sortir de son état catatonique. Snape balaya doucement en dessous de lui, la poussière qui s'était accumulée suite à l'explosion et s'assit doucement sans faire de geste brusque. Il ne devait pas effrayer encore plus Potter qui en état de choc. Il ne fit que le regarder pendant quelques minutes pour observer s'il allait se remettre seul de son état, mais aucun changement ne se passa à part le fait que ses yeux bougeaient de plus en plus vite. Il était présent, mais ne voulait pas sortir de sa transe devant Snape, et ça l'homme l'avait bien deviné. Il n'allait pas accepter cela.

« Potter, je sais que vous êtes conscient. Relevez-vous, vous êtes depuis trop longtemps dans cette position fœtale » susurra-t-il à la fois abruptement en y laissant une touche de douceur pour qu'il ne se sente pas agresser. Mais s'il n'avait pas perdu le gosse à forte tête qu'il avait connu ici, cela devrait le faire réagir. Il pouvait lui montrer toute sorte de sentiment, il accepterait tout venant de lui. Tout, sauf la pitié. Le Sauveur s'était déjà ouvert la dernière fois, c'était fini.

Harry fronça les sourcils quand il entendit la voix grave de son ancien professeur de potion. Il savait qu'il était dans la pièce, mais il pensait qu'il allait faire demi-tour quand il aurait vu sa faiblesse. Mais non, il s'était calmement assis et lui parlait d'une voix un peu plus douce que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié de lui, il se détestait assez comme ça. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé. Sa magie était soudainement devenue hors de contrôle, comme si toute la colère, toute la haine, toute la souffrance qu'il avait ressenties jusqu'alors s'étaient regroupées en une fois pour lui faire perdre la tête. Il se doutait un petit peu pourquoi c'était Ginny qui en avait été la cible direct… D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle ? L'avait-elle blessée, ou même tuée ? Non pas tuée. Certes il voulait détruire ce qui le faisait souffrir, mais c'était plus une envie métaphorique. Il n'en voulait pas à la vie de la personne elle-même.

Le Sauveur ferma doucement ses yeux verts pour enlever toutes les larmes accumulées et qui embuaient sa vue. Il souffla fortement, puis expira encore plus fort pour prendre une bouffée d'oxygène. L'air était encore rempli d'une odeur âcre de bruler ce qui le dérangea un petit peu. Il dut faire un effort presque surhumain pour se relever, et se caler dans une position assise contre le mur. Il toussa quand sa gorge rencontra les poussières qui stagnaient, et eut envie de vomir. Il était tout faible, il avait l'impression que plus aucune magie ne circulait dans son corps et il avait une très forte envie de dormir. Mais pas encore, il devait encore parler avec Snape et lui expliquer.

Snape observa les gestes du brun. Il était maintenant avachi contre le mur, et avait l'air vidé de son énergie. Ce qui était logique vu toute la quantité de magie qu'il avait envoyé contre son ancienne petite amie. Ses yeux papillonnaient rapidement, signe qu'il allait bientôt dormir, ou tout simplement le plonger dans le coma. Cela dépendait s'il avait encore un soupçon de magie en lui. Mais bon, les réserves de Potter étaient assez impressionnantes.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé, n'est ce pas ? » demanda-t-il avant de voir Potter hocher doucement la tête. Bien, il valait mieux qu'il ne se fatigue pas trop en réponse inutile. « Elle n'est pas morte » claqua finalement la voix rêche de Snape.

Il savait qu'il s'était forcément posé la question s'il souvenait de ce qui s'était passé. Harry n'eut d'abord pas de réaction. Il resta à fixer le vide et se concentrait pour garder les yeux ouverts et pour ne pas s'endormir. Il voulait que Snape lui pose une question, qu'il le guide dans la discussion. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, le silence régnait toujours dans la pièce. Il fallait qu'il prenne la parole, maintenant qu'il était libéré du poids de l'hypothétique mort de la jeune rouquine. Finalement, il baissa son regard et attrapa les orbes noirs tranchants de l'homme en face. Un brusque frisson le traversa, mais il décida de l'ignorer sinon il n'arriverait jamais à parler.

« Je sais » murmura-t-il en toussant légèrement. Il n'arrivait pas à parler plus fort, cela lui faisait mal. Pour toute réponse, il eut un sourcil interrogateur qui apparut sur le visage de l'homme plus âgé.

« Malgré ma rage, il n'y avait dans ma magie aucune volonté réelle de tuer, je voulais la destruction de ce qu'elle représentait.

- Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous contrôliez encore votre magie quand vous avez envoyé valser votre ancienne petite amie.

- Fermez-la, Snape » cracha Harry à l'entente du mot « petite amie ». Au fond de lui, elle ne l'avait jamais été, et elle ne le serait d'ailleurs jamais. Il pensait que Snape aurait la complaisance de ne pas sortir ce mot, surtout lui qui savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il sonda ses yeux noirs, et put y voir une lueur de victoire. L'enfoiré, il essayait de le pousser dans ses retranchements pour le faire parler avant qu'il sombre pour une durée indéterminée dans un sommeil profond.

La magie qui n'avait pas fini de se calmer sembla crépiter quelques secondes de colère, avant de se calmer. Potter n'était pas si idiot que ça, il avait l'air d'avoir compris son petit manège. Les yeux verts semblaient avoir retrouvé un peu de vie, ce qui était porteur d'espoir. Il avait de moins en moins de chance de sombrer dans le coma. Snape s'interdit de penser qu'il était divinement attirant simplement éclairé par une petite lumière qui se reflétait sur sa peau laiteuse, ainsi que dans ses puissants verts qui le regardaient presque hargneusement. Juste magnifique.

« Que représente-t-elle pour vous ? » siffla-t-il en pesant tout ces mots. Il savait très bien ce qu'elle représentait pour lui, il demandait juste cela pour attiser sa colère et comme il l'était encore, sa question était juste une allumette sur des braises encore chaudes.

Harry arqua violemment un sourcil et eut juste envie de frapper l'homme en face de lui, même s'il n'en avait clairement pas la force. Il voulait lui cracher à la figure tout ce qu'il ressentait envers lui-même, envers les autres, mais surtout envers cet homme. Mais il ne voulait pas lui dire, il ne voulait pas gâcher leur relation qui le satisfaisait encore. Mais pour combien de temps exactement ? Il décida donc de choisir pour répondre, un mutisme complet qui laissa perplexe Snape. Les yeux verts le fixaient avec douleur, comme s'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher.

Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la Legilimencie sur lui, et encore moins lui faire de mal pour extirper les informations qu'il voulait. Donc il décida de faire ce qui lui paraissait le plus proche d'avoir du succès. Partir. Il se leva doucement et épousseta la poussière qui s'était logée sur ses habits, et tourna le dos à Potter pour rejoindre le trou qui délimitait désormais la chambre. Sans un mot, il commença à marcher.

Harry resta bouche bée devant le geste de Snape. Il décidait de partir comme ça, sans un seul mot. C'était sidérant, et cela fit vriller sa tête d'une colère sourde. Il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, il voulait encore sa présence à ses côtés avant de se faire définitivement enfermer parce qu'il était clairement dangereux. Qu'est ce qu'il devait dire pour qu'il reste ? Il devait répondre à sa question. Et bien soit il répondrait à sa question. Honteux de s'être fait avoir par cet homme, il mit son orgueil de côté pour s'humecter les lèvres et parler.

« Restez, Snape, je vais parler » dit-il assez fort pour se faire entendre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeaux se retourna doucement et l'observa avec intensité comme s'il doutait de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry pesta contre le caractère de tête de mule dont l'homme faisait preuve. Il devait faire tout les efforts. D'un côté, il n'était pas tellement en position de se plaindre. « Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait »

Snape le regarda encore quelques secondes, et accepta sa proposition, satisfait de sa victoire sur le gamin qui se releva encore un peu pour mieux se caler contre le mur et surtout mieux respirer. Snape put enfin apprécier la voix sifflante et claquante d'Harry, cette voix qui violait continuellement ses tympans. Un sourire se logea sur le visage du Survivant, comme si pour la première il était heureux de pouvoir enfin parler.

« Avez-vous déjà regardé Ginny, je veux dire l'avez-vous déjà franchement détaillée ? C'est une gamine mignonne avec de jolies pommettes, des yeux marron agréables, et une peau laiteuse parfaite. Une jolie fille, comme tous les garçons s'accordent à dire. Mais moi quand je la vois, elle est autre chose. Elle est l'interstice de toutes mes souffrances, chaque chose en elle me rappelle mon existence sanguinolente. Ses cheveux roux me rappellent les cris de terreurs de ma mère en train de se faire tuer, son sang de Weasley me rappelle la guerre, la perte de son frère, les Aurors, Ron, tout. Son statut de Gryffondor me rappelle les années Poudlard, son amitié avec Hermione me rappelle que nous avons effacé la mémoire de ses parents » siffla-t-il d'une voix claire et nette. Le peu de magie qu'il lui restait bourdonnait dans ses oreilles et il eut de vomir en expliquant ce qu'il ressentait. Ginny n'avait strictement rien fait, mais tous ses sentiments s'étaient mélangés dès qu'il l'avait revue.

Snape observait le jeune garçon en face de lui et se dit qu'il y avait autre chose. Autre chose, qu'il cachait encore plus. Tout cela, il pouvait l'avoir deviné même s'il ne pensait que c'était à ce point. Comment une gamine pouvait être à la fois tout et rien pour Potter ? Il sursauta presque les yeux verts s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois aux ténèbres de ses yeux, et il eut l'impression d'être un million de fois brulé par l'intensité du regard que le jeune homme lui accordait.

« Mais malgré tout, ce n'est pas ça que je lui reproche intensément… » continua-t-il en ne lâchant jamais les onyx qui le faisaient plonger dans une transe sans nom. Snape releva un sourcil ne voyant pas exactement ce qu'il pouvait encore plus lui reprocher à cette pauvre fille. « Non, je lui reproche d'être beaucoup trop de chose pour moi, mais il y a bien une chose que je lui reproche de ne pas être… »

Sa voix mourut, mais jamais le vert émeraude qui luisait au fond des iris. Snape attendait la suite presque fébrilement, mais Harry ne voulait pas la dire, sentant qu'il allait perdre l'homme cynique en face de lui. Où était passé le Gryffondor courageux qu'il était ? Il ne pouvait pas être définitivement mort comme tous ce qui avait été lui auparavant. Il ne pouvait pas être faible face à Snape, surement pas.

« Quoi, Potter ? » Snape ne put pas s'empêcher d'élever la voix pour savoir la réponse, pourtant en entendant la réponse du jeune brun devant lui, il se dit que finalement il n'avait peut être pas envie de l'entendre.

« Elle n'est pas _vous. _Elle est amoureuse de moi, elle peut être à moi, mais elle n'est pas _vous._ »

Snape écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir cette réponse. Jamais il n'aurait voulu avoir cette réponse qui le mettait devant le fait accompli, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre ce que le brun avait cherché à lui dire. Harry le fixait dangereusement, et essayait de voir une once de réaction dans les puits sans fond de son ancien maitre de potion. Pendant des secondes qui lui parurent interminables, il ne se passa strictement rien. On pouvait seulement entendre les voix des personnes qui étaient en face de la chambre.

_« Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? » _

Snape fronça violemment les sourcils quand la question se réimplanta dans son esprit. Il l'avait oubliée, tiens. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher qu'il appréciait plus qu'il ne fallait le jeune garçon devant lui, mais ce n'était encore qu'un enfant. Il n'avait pas le droit de poser la main sur lui, il était beaucoup trop vieux, beaucoup trop détruit par la guerre. Il avait justement besoin de changer d'air et d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait le faire souffrir. S'il le touchait, il risquait de la souiller encore plus de ses pêchés. Il fallait qu'il ignore ces yeux verts qui le cherchaient, au risque de le perdre pour toujours.

Mais Harry ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il comprenait le conflit interne qui se jouait dans cet homme, mais il apprécia le fait qu'il était toujours là et silencieux. Si Snape ne partageait aucun de ces sentiments, il lui aurait fait comprendre à quel point il le trouvait stupide et ils seraient sortis de la pièce sans d'autre mot. Le Sauveur sentait à quel point cet homme pouvait se trouver sale après tout ce qu'il avait fait pendant la guerre. Il ressentait parfois la même chose quand il se souvenait qui était mort à cause de lui.

Cet espion était vif, sournois, intelligent, mais envers-lui-même il pouvait être tout simplement humain et naïf. Snape ne voyait pas à quel point c'était cette souillure qu'il appréciait chez lui. Il n'était pas parfait, et ne cherchait jamais à l'être contrairement à ces anciens camarades de classe. Ces « héros de la guerre » se cachaient à eux même leurs imperfections, les choses mal qu'ils avaient faites durant cette période, tout simplement parce que les héros se doivent d'être irréprochables. Mais Snape, lui, ne le faisait jamais. Il assumait ce qu'il avait fait, même s'il en souffrait à chaque seconde de sa vie. Et même si c'était douloureux, il continuait à avancer.

C'était cette force qu'Harry aimait par-dessus-tout et qu'il ne voulait pas laisser partir. Il se racla la gorge, s'appuya sur ses paumes pour se surélever, et s'approcha du corps imposant qui était en face de lui. Il n'eut qu'à faire quelques centimètres pour avoir son corps tout près de celui du maitre de potions, pour pouvoir sentir son souffle chaud sur ses joues sales de poussière. Snape leva un sourcil interrogateur devant l'audace du brun et eut pour toute réponse un petit sourire malicieux qui n'envisageait rien de très bon pour eux deux.

« Vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit, ou faut-il que je le répète encore une fois ? » susurra-t-il d'une voix douce, toujours accompagnée de ce petit sourire au coin qui énervait l'homme plus âgé.

Il avait envie d'effacer ce sourire de ce visage, le gamin n'avait pas le droit de jouer ainsi avec lui. Si bien que d'un geste vif, il lui attrapa la mâchoire et lui enserra de façon autoritaire. Le regard de Potter ne fut même pas surpris de ce geste, mais il ne put juste plus sourire à cause de la forte prise du sorcier. Snape cherchait un quelconque vacillement dans les yeux verts, quelque chose qui lui permettait de se sortir de cette situation, mais le Sauveur était déterminé à lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'aimait. Snape grogna fortement. C'était la première fois que ce mot « aimer » résonnait dans son esprit, et cela le dégoutait.

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, stupide gamin » siffla-t-il en secouant légèrement le fin visage du Survivant. « Vous prétendez aimer un vieil homme meurtrier et mutilé qui a conduit à la mort votre mère ? Vous êtes devenu complètement fou, ou alors vous cherchez tout simplement à vous sortir de là plus facilement. Je marche pas dans votre petit jeu, Potter »

La voix était acide, et déchirait en lambeau le cœur de Harry qui écoutait. Mais il tenta de ne pas se laisser abattre. Il savait que Snape se cachait derrière un masque de haine et cynisme quand il se sentait menacé, ou lorsqu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Et dire qu'à la base, c'était Snape qui devait le raisonner et le calmer pour sortir de cette pièce. Harry secoua la tête tout en fermant délicatement ses yeux pour ne plus voir les orbes noirs tranchants, et attrapa d'une poigne ferme le poignet blanc de son interlocuteur. Le contact était agréable, mais il se convainquit d'augmenter sa force pour enlever la main qui encerclait le bas de son visage. Snape, se laissa faire, curieux de voir ce qu'allait faire Potter.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'abaisser la main droite de Snape, il rouvrit enfin ses yeux émeraudes pour capter le regard nuit. Snape voulut retirer sa main par réflexe, mais Harry lui refusa tout échappatoire. Au contraire, il bloqua la main sur ses genoux et commença à faire des cercles avec son pouce comme pour calmer le pouls trop rapide de l'ancien espion, ce qui eut l'effet inverse. L'homme réagissait vivement au contact du jeune homme qu'il désirait ardemment. Encore une fois, il se sentit presque honteux de ressentir cela.

« Une personne normale comme on en croise tout les jours, ne saurait vous aimer Snape. Elle ne verrait exactement que ce que vous venez de m'énoncer sur vous » Le potionniste releva un sourcil curieux, ce qui encouragea Harry à poursuivre malgré la fatigue qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir dans ses yeux, mais aussi dans sa poigne qui était de plus en plus faible. « Mais comme vous l'avez dit, je suis complètement fou. Complètement fou de votre caractère à la con » claqua-t-il finalement d'une voix rauque.

Snape fit pris d'un violent frisson, et le regard vert qui était devenu bouillant finit presque par l'achever. Il sentait ses barrières éclater les unes après les autres, comme lorsqu'il avait pris Harry dans ses bras. Dans un élan de luxure et de pulsion non contrôlée, il retourna sa main pour attraper le fin poignet de l'adolescent. En une demi-seconde, quand il sentit qu'il avait de nouveau le dessus, il fit basculer le Survivant vers son visage qui écarquilla les yeux à la suite de cette initiative. Le petit souffle qui était de plus en plus lent venait mourir de sa peau blanche, et les lèvres s'étiraient de plus en plus sous ses yeux.

Il remercia les dieux de maitriser parfaitement son sang-froid. Surtout quand il voyait que juste en dessous de ses yeux, un stupide gamin se foutait littéralement de lui depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il avait pratiquement gagné la partie. Harry voulut pousser sa chance un peu plus loin, et approcha ses lèvres du visage de l'homme plus âgé dont la respiration eut un brusque accro quand la pulpe rose toucha finalement l'épiderme laiteux. Harry ricana intérieurement et apprécia la sensation qu'il trouva parfaite et réconfortante.

De la mandibule, en passant par la joue pâle, Harry fit courir ses lèvres sans pression pour finalement atteindre le coin des lèvres fines qui n'étaient pour une fois pas ouvertes pour vociférer. N'y tenant plus, le Survivant se pencha encore plus pour vouloir écraser sa bouche sur les lèvres homologues mais fut brutalement arrêté par deux bras puissants sur ses épaules. Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, et se sentit déçu de voir que Snape avait encore quelques réserves de sang-froid. Sa déception partit en fumée lorsqu'il sentit qu'un des bras avait quitté son épaule pour se loger derrière sa taille et pour l'attirer encore un peu plus vers le corps imposant qu'il désirait.

« Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous vous embarquez, Potter » murmura doucement la voix rauque de Snape, en même temps qu'il collait son front à la cicatrice de Survivant. Harry ricana gentiment, et lui répondit sur le même ton.

« Non. Mais cette fois-ci je vous interdis de me repousser »

Snape sourit légèrement, et Harry regretta presque de faire mourir ce sourire derrière ses lèvres. Le contact fut à la fois brutal et doux. Inconsciemment, tout les deux, ils attendaient cela depuis tellement d'années. Snape sentit le gout sucré du jeune homme se répandre sur sa lèvre inférieure, et il passa sa langue pour mieux l'apprécier. Harry en profita pour l'attraper avec la sienne, et les faire danser violemment sans que l'une ou l'autre arrive à dominer. Le jeune homme passa ses mains derrière le cou blanc et chaud, et l'attira encore plus vers lui. Il eut pour réponse une pression encore plus passionnée de la part des bras qui enserraient sa taille et qui passèrent bientôt sur sa chair pour malaxer ses hanches et la chute de ses reins.

Pour la première fois, Harry se sentait vivant et était heureux d'être en vie. Il avait envie de rester là, en contact avec la réalité dans les bras de celui qui l'embrassait. De même pour Snape, qui se sentait enfin libre, et plus prisonnier de cet hôpital et de cette vie triste et mortelle.

_« Que ressentez-vous pour lui ? » _

Cette simple question revint en lui pour la dernière fois dans l'existence de Snape. Elle ne fit qu'une simple apparition fugace et presque imperceptible puisque depuis le contact de sa peau contre celle de ce foutu gamin, il avait déjà sa réponse. Elle ne pouvait être plus claire et plus simple.

Il l'aimait.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Harry trépignait devant la porte grise de la chambre de Severus Snape. Il sautillait sur ses pieds, murmurait quelques paroles incompréhensibles et regardait le sol comme s'il allait lui donner de l'inspiration. Où était passé le courage dont il faisait preuve il y a trois jours ? Il n'osait pas lever ce maudit poing et toquer à la porte. Cela devait être normalement un jeu d'enfant. Il devait toquer, entrer sans demander l'autorisation, hurler contre l'homme qu'il avait embrassé, et repartir en laissant Snape avec ses questions.

Car Harry était en colère contre cet homme. Cela depuis le matin même. Pendant trois jours, il avait été coupé du monde en étant isolé dans la petite chambre blanche qu'il connaissait désormais par cœur. A la suite de son acte, il avait été décidé qu'il soit mis en isolement pour qu'il ne soit plus une menace pour les autres. Idée stupide, il n'était pas un danger tant qu'on ne mettait pas cette stupide rouquine sur sa route. Pourtant il avait du attendre trois jours, à observer le blanc cassé sur mur, et sans aucun contact autre que son psychiatre.

Eltamin était passé tout les jours voir comment il allait. Il avait au départ eu du mal à récupérer sa magie et avait passé le premier jour d'isolement avec les infirmières du centre qui tentaient de le remettre sur pieds. Il avait été désespéré de voir que ces femmes le regardaient avec peur et dégout. Autrefois il n'en avait cure, mais aujourd'hui le regard des gens redevenait assez important pour lui. Ils pouvaient penser ce qu'il voulait, mais le regarder comme s'il était un monstre commençait à être énervant et parfois douloureux si le regard persistait trop longtemps. Malgré tout, elles avaient fait leur travail, et il était retourné dans sa chambre d'isolement le deuxième jour. Eltamin était venu le voir pour lui expliquer que Ginny allait plutôt bien, et qu'elle ne souffrait que de quelques fractures mineures.

Il n'était pas intéressé par son état. L'important c'était qu'il ne l'ait pas tué, savoir qu'elle avait quelques fractures ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde. Autre chose l'avait concerné beaucoup plus, et Eltamin avait semblé lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il avait embrayé sur cela tout de suite après avoir parlé des blessures de la rousse. Elle n'avait pas porté plainte. Les Aurors de toute la Grande-Bretagne ne viendrait pas le traquer pour avoir cassé un bras à la fille d'un sang-pur qui plus est membre du Ministère de la Magie. Il avait été franchement soulagé, au moins après son isolement, il allait peut être pouvoir demander à son psychiatre de lui accorder une semaine ou deux en dehors de St Mangouste.

Quand finalement, il avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir d'isolement, il avait foncé directement dans le bureau du blond cendré. Mais en chemin, il avait croisé Rose qui avait l'air ravie de le voir. Il aimait bien cette petite femme, qui malgré son côté un peu mièvre et naïve, avait toujours fait de son mieux pour aider l'ancien Mangemort. Elle n'en avait pas eu peur, elle avait tout simplement son travail de rééducatrice en mettant de côté les antécédents de son patient. Et surtout elle avait réussi à supporter son caractère pendant une année entière. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde.

Harry l'avait doucement saluée, et elle s'était mise à parler de tout et de rien. Il s'était demandé si elle avait évité de parler de Ginny par tact ou tout simplement parce qu'elle avait trop de chose à dire avant de parler de cela. Il n'avait pratiquement pas écouté, hochant la tête de temps en temps pour lui faire croire qu'il suivait, jusqu'à que ses paroles ininterrompues tombent sur Snape. Harry avait levé un sourcil, sensiblement intéressé, et avait écouté la voix cristalline lui dire que Snape avait reçu l'autorisation de sortir de St Mangouste et d'aller vivre où bon lui semblait, tant qu'il revenait trois fois par semaine faire ses exercices quotidiens.

L'estomac de Harry s'était noué suite à cette information. Alors comme ça il partait ? Il n'avait même pas attendu qu'il sorte d'isolement pour partir, il avait directement demandé l'autorisation. Malgré son orgueil, Harry se sentit blessé et en colère. Il l'abandonnait dans ce foutu bâtiment morbide après l'avoir embrassé avec passion. Il n'avait plus peur de Snape, il n'avait plus de raison d'avoir peur maintenant qu'il avait pressé ses lèvres contre les siennes et maintenant qu'il avait dansé avec sa langue.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était finalement retrouvé devant la porte sans vraiment savoir que faire et que dire. Il devait bien peser ses mots. Car même s'il voulait hurler contre cet homme insupportable, quelque part il avait peur de le perdre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, et cela l'irritait de plus en plus. C'était la première fois qu'une personne le mettait dans cet état, et il avait encore plus envie de mettre la tête de l'ancien professeur dans le mur. Non franchement, il devait reprendre ses esprits, de toute manière même si Snape était estropié, il n'aurait pas la force de le frapper, et malgré tout son énervement, il n'en avait pas vraiment envie.

Pas vraiment ? Il était comme un con devant une porte à fixer le sol et à marmonner pour essayer de trouver une phrase correcte pour commencer la conversation en position de dominant. Oui, en fait, il avait vraiment envie de le tuer.

Il allait poser sa tête contre le métal froid de la porte en signe de désespoir, quand soudain celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement. Harry faillit perdre l'équilibre et recula par réflexe lorsqu'il croisa le regard étonné de l'homme à qui appartenait la chambre. Snape le regardait, toujours avec son masque de froideur, qui laissait tout de même transparaitre de la surprise. Les yeux émeraudes le détaillèrent quelques instants et apprécièrent ce qu'ils voyaient. L'homme ne portait plus les vieux chiffons donnés par l'hôpital, mais avait retrouvé une certaine classe avec des vêtements moldus simples. Chemise blanche, pantalon noir.

Harry resta deux-trois minutes sans bouger avant qu'un raclement de gorge prononcé lui rappelle pourquoi il était venu ici. Il essaya de parler, mais se stoppa quand il sentit qu'il allait balbutier. Il souffla, reprit constance, et parla d'une voix claire et nette.

« Je peux entrer Snape ? » demanda-t-il posément.

Bien, il arriverait peut être à faire quelque chose aujourd'hui. Snape ne chercha pas d'autres explications et le laissa entrer en se décalant sur le côté. Harry fit quelques pas, et entra. Il était déjà entré une fois ici, quand il était venu le chercher pour la balade. Toujours la même, mais cette fois-ci la chambre avait une atmosphère différente, elle paraissait plus vide. Surement parce que l'armoire principale était grande ouverte et était en train de perdre tout les vêtements qui s'étaient alors trouvés sur ses étagères.

Harry déglutit quand il remarqua la valise magique qui était posée sur le lit. Elle était bientôt terminée, il ne restait que quelques affaires à mettre que Snape s'empressa de prendre. Il plia les derniers pulls, les dernières chemises, et les fourra machinalement dans l'objet magique qui les rétrécit. Le Survivant ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, et se sentit triste et déçu. Il s'assit à côté de la valise, sur le lit, et regarda le maitre de potions terminer sa besogne. C'est lorsque l'homme retourna une dernière fois cherchait les habits qui lui restait, que Harry se décida à briser la glace. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, sinon ils allaient se quitter comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« J'ai croisé Rose, et c'est elle qui m'a dit que vous aviez reçu l'autorisation de partir. Dans deux jours c'est ça ? C'est rapide, mais je peux comprendre… » Sa voix mourut doucement. Snape se retourna vivement avec sa dernière cape dans les mains, parfaitement pliée. Il s'approcha du lit, et la mit dans sa valise. Il se redressa et leva un sourcil interrogateur incitant Harry à continuer. « Je peux comprendre que vous pensez que ce qui s'est passé est une erreur, mais je ne pensais pas que vous prendriez la fuite comme ça, j'ai connu mieux de vous »

L'homme aux cheveux de jais écouta attentivement le Survivant et à la fin de son discours, un fin sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ricane franchement aux paroles du plus jeune. Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester, c'était assez difficile comme ça, il fallait en plus qu'il se foute de lui ? Les yeux verts commencèrent à lancer des éclairs sur l'homme qui n'avait pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Il était tout simplement en train de fermer sa valise et de la prendre dans ses mains pour la mettre sur le côté avec tout le reste de ses affaires. Sous le regard de jade qui n'arrêtait pas de le fixer, il revint se positionner en face de lui.

« Je devrais me sentir vexé que vous ne me connaissiez pas mieux que cela, Harry » susurra la voix moqueuse et rauque de Snape. Harry frissonna vivement à l'entente de son prénom dans la bouche de cet homme. « Vous n'êtes qu'un adolescent, mais au moment où je vous ai laissé m'embrasser, je vous ai fait mien. Je pars de cet hôpital, et vous partez avec moi. J'aurais pensé que votre psychiatre vous l'aurait dit » termina-t-il en scrutant la réaction du garçon.

Harry sentit son cœur s'emballer ainsi que sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge, il allait frôler l'apoplexie s'il continuait comme ça. Alors, il allait partir de cet hôpital, avec Snape ? Il n'allait pas passer sa vie à être traité comme un malade mental, et pouvait enfin à rêver à un avenir ? Cette pensée lui fit tellement de bien, le rendit tellement heureux qu'il eut envie de pleurer mais se reprit rapidement. Il avait décidément trop pleuré durant ces dernières semaines.

« Je voulais aller voir Eltamin après être sorti d'isolement, mais j'ai croisé Rose et je suis directement venu vous voir » soupira-t-il. S'il n'avait pas été impulsif, il n'aurait pas eu à montrer son caractère capricieux à Snape. Quel idiot il faisait.

« Impatient, comme toujours. Votre psychiatre m'a fait savoir qu'il acceptait que vous sortiez, du moment que vous ne restez pas seul, que vous ne vivez pas dans le monde sorcier, et que vous revenez le voir au moins une fois par semaine. J'ai jugé ces conditions acceptables à votre place, mais je pense que vous les acceptez aussi, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, de toute manière je ne comptais pas revivre dans le monde sorcier avant un bon moment. Le monde moldu me plairait bien, je suis totalement inconnu là bas, à part pour les quelques sorciers qui y vivent. Je vais donc vivre avec vous... ? »

La voix était hésitante et sonnait avec envie dans les oreilles de l'ancien maitre de potions. Snape avait d'abord hésité avant d'accepter les conditions de cet homme aux cheveux blonds. Malgré le rapprochement avec Harry, on n'effaçait pas d'un seul coup des années d'animosité, et habiter tout de suite ensemble était peut être un peu trop rapide. Eltamin l'avait partiellement rassuré en disant qu'ils étaient tout les deux des êtres indépendants, et que s'il ne prenait pas un logement trop petit, ils devraient arriver à trouver un certain équilibre. Cela s'apprenait de vivre ensemble. Malgré tout, il n'avait pas été totalement convaincu, même si c'était la seule façon qu'Harry sorte de l'hôpital. Il savait que le jeune homme voulait sortir, le désirait plus que tout. Il avait le pouvoir de lui offrir cela.

Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait avec cette petite voix cassée, qui le suppliait, et ces yeux verts qui le fixaient avec une envie non feinte, il se dit que finalement il avait fait le bon choix. C'était la première fois qu'une personne montrait vraiment qu'elle avait envie d'être avec lui, et de vivre avec lui. Potter était décidément un garçon étonnant. Snape sourit finalement et hocha la tête pour conforter ce que le garçon pensait. Son visage s'illumina d'un coup, retrouvant quelques réactions d'enfant. Il se leva d'un bond du lit, et lui demanda avec impatience où est ce qu'il allait vivre.

Snape rit intérieurement. Même s'il appréciait le Harry sombre et solitaire qu'il avait connu ici, le garçon plein de vie et souriant n'était pas déplaisant non plus. Il lui répondit qu'il avait acheté un assez grand appartement dans la ville de Cardiff **(1)**, et qu'il ne voulait pas habiter à Londres car la grande majorité des sorciers habitant dans le monde moldu avaient décidé de loger dans cette ville. Le sourire d'Harry s'intensifia, ravi d'imaginer ce que pourrait être cette nouvelle vie à Cardiff. Il avait un peu peur, mais tout irait bien, cela pouvait être juste mieux qu'ici. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de ne dire à personne, sauf à Eltamin, où est ce qu'ils avaient décidé de loger. Ça allait être leur cocon à tout les deux, personne ne pourrait les déranger.

Et c'est ensemble, leurs regards ne se détachant jamais l'un de l'autre, qu'ils commencèrent à réellement à profiter du cadeau que la vie leur avait offerte en survivant à la guerre.

Fin

* * *

**(1) :** **Cardiff est la plus grande ville du Pays de Galle, et est une ville importante pour moi. Lieu de naissance d'un de mes auteurs préférés, Ken Follett, elle est aussi un lieu très important dans une de mes séries préférées : Doctor Who. **

****_Voilà, assez long dernier chapitre - même s'il ne faut pas oublier l'épilogue. Merci d'avoir lu, j'attends avec impatience votre avis. Je vous embrasse, et à dans quelques jours à peine pour la suite déjà écrire ! _


	4. Epilogue

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Bon, et bien voilà l'épilogue qui parait tout petit comparé à mes autres chapitres. Mais bon, c'était juste pour bien faire comprendre à tout le monde qui était Eltamin, pourquoi j'ai choisi ce nom etc... Même si je vois que certains d'entre vous avaient déjà trouvé. Bravo à vous, merci aussi d'avoir lu mon histoire. Cette histoire est désormais complète, merci à tous d'avoir suivi et/ou reviewé l'histoire de nos deux handicapés sociaux que sont Harry et Severus. Ecrire cette histoire m'a fait beaucoup de bien, et était une jolie aventure. Merci encore à vous d'avoir été là !**_  
_

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_" Gamma Draconis est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du Dragon. Elle est aussi appelée Eltanin, **Eltamin** ou Etamin. C'est une étoile géante. Son autre nom, Rastaban, est tiré de l'Arabe, qui signifie Dragon ou Serpent."  
_

__HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Après qu'Harry ait découvert qu'il avait l'autorisation de quitter le centre psychiatrique s'il allait habiter chez Snape, Eltamin avait vu déboulé une furie hystérique dans son bureau qui lui avait hurlé sans discontinuité qu'il aurait fallu lui dire avant sa sortie d'isolement. Eltamin l'avait regardé s'exciter tout seul dans la pièce et avait apprécié de voir que son patient avait retrouvé la vivacité qui lui avait connu au temps de Poudlard. Snape était arrivé quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce, et avait finalement calmé le lionceau qui n'avait rien trouvé à redire à son compagnon.

Eltamin avait finalement souri à Potter en lui disant qu'il était ravi qu'il aille mieux et qu'il allait lui signer sur le champ le bout de papier qui allait officialiser sa sortie. Il l'avait tendu au Survivant comme si c'était le papier le plus important de sa vie et était parti rayonnant vers sa chambre pour enfin faire les bagages qu'il attendait de faire depuis quelques semaines déjà. Snape quand à lui était resté dans la pièce pour observer l'homme qu'il pensait avoir percé à jour. Pendant qu'Harry était en cellule d'isolement, il avait rencontré une deuxième fois cet homme blond, et cette rencontre avait presque confirmé ses pensées.

Cette fois, il en était sûr, Eltamin était bien une étoile de la constellation du dragon. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, et si c'était le cas, c'était tout à fait représentatif de ce garçon arrogant qui ne pouvait pas complètement dissimuler son identité. Seul quelqu'un de cultivé connaissant également sa famille pouvait faire le rapprochement. Et cette personne c'était lui. En l'observant de nouveau, il comprit pourquoi il ne l'avait pas reconnu plus tôt. Déjà parce qu'il portait un Glamour, mais aussi parce que psychologiquement, il avait changé. Comme Harry, il avait mué en quelque chose de plus intéressant, plus posé. Il avait grandi et considérablement muri.

Mais Snape n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait grandi au point d'accepter d'aider son ancien ennemi. Il pouvait aussi retourner cette remarque à lui-même. Il allait désormais loger dans le même appartement que l'ancien élève qu'il détestait auparavant. Il avait voulu lui poser toutes les questions qui lui étaient venues en tête depuis quelques minutes, mais il avait été pris de court par le blond assis en face de lui.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'ai fait cela, n'est ce pas ? C'est vrai, j'aurais très bien pu disparaitre et m'isoler dans le monde moldu. Mais j'aurais été seul avec mes remords et mes regrets. Vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vouloir vous racheter, à vouloir votre rédemption. Prenez-cela comme le remerciement pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi Snape. Vous m'avez sauvé cette nuit là. Pour ce qui est de Potter, disons qu'une personne proche de nous m'a demandé de l'accompagner » avait-il murmuré en reprenant ce timbre noble que Snape lui connaissait depuis qu'il était enfant.

Snape n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à savoir, il avait agi pour lui, pour se racheter, et c'était noble de sa part. Le reste ne le regardait pas, et ne le regarderait plus jamais, ils étaient désormais quittes. Il avait doucement hoché la tête en remerciement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux. Malgré tout, si aujourd'hui il pouvait aspirer au bonheur, c'était en partie grâce à cet homme. Il s'était demandé quelques instants qui était la personne proche dont il avait parlée, puis il s'était dit que c'était peut être mieux de ne pas savoir. Tous les secrets ne sont pas bons à dévoiler.

Il avait passé la porte d'entrée, et s'était arrêté net avant de lui murmurer une dernière chose. C'était surement la dernière fois qu'il le verrait.

« Eltamin. Joli choix. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, vous restez toujours attaché à votre famille »

Eltamin, avait souri suite à cette remarque, mais n'avait rien répondu. Il l'avait laissé partir, et s'était dit que Snape avait surement raison. Malgré le fait qu'il voulait s'éloigner de sa famille, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à choisir un autre nom. Ce nom d'étoile…

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

Le jour même du départ de Potter et Snape, après leur avoir dit "au revoir" avec Rose qui avait fondu en larme en se jetant au cou de son patient, Eltamin s'était rendu à Poudlard en toute discrétion. Il était passé par les couloirs vides d'élèves pendant qu'ils étaient en cours, et avait doucement dit le mot de passe qui le menait au bureau du Directeur. Ou plutôt de la Directrice, Minerva Mcgonagall qui était en plein préparatif pour les prochaines épreuves de BUSE 's et d'ASPIC's.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau, il fut reçu comme à l'habitude de la vieille femme. Elle lui sourit sincèrement en le regardant du haut de ses lunettes, et elle lui somma d'enlever ce Glamour. Cela ne lui allait pas du tout. Eltamin répliqua en lui disant qu'au contraire il avait beaucoup de succès avec les filles, et la Directrice ricana en lui disant qu'il en avait toujours eu. Cela était vrai, durant sa scolarité, il était un vrai tombeur. Mais il ne savait pas si cela était dû à son argent, à son nom de sang-pur, ou tout simplement à son visage.

Il passa comme à son habitude dans l'arrière du bureau, où étaient installés tous les portraits des Directeurs. Celui de Snape allait bientôt être installé comme l'avait promis la Directrice lorsque l'homme avait reçu son premier Ordre de Merlin. Il le méritait sincèrement. Il leva les yeux au ciel, et soupira en remarquant que Dumbledore était toujours en train de dormir. La vie de tableau était bien morne, heureusement qu'il passait de temps en temps le voir. Il était celui qu'il appelait « le vieux », comme pour se détacher de lui. Il n'avait jamais été proche du Directeur, il voyait bien qu'il préférait les petits Gryffondors, aux vils Serpentards qu'ils étaient. Mais avec le temps, et surtout avec les visites quotidiennes qu'il faisait, il avait appris à connaitre un homme aimant et très patient.

Mais aussi très manipulateur. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté, mais aujourd'hui, vu le résultat qu'il avait eu, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde. Il se racla fortement la gorge pour réveiller le portrait, cela ne marcha pas et il réessaya encore une fois, plus fort, et cette fois l'homme barbu se réveilla en sursaut. Dumbledore papillonna des yeux, puis posa son regard sur lui avec tendresse dès qu'il l'eut reconnu. Un sourire étirait son visage, comme depuis la première fois qu'il lui avait donné un rapport des progrès d'Harry.

« Monsieur Malefoy, quel plaisir de vous voir. Quelles informations m'apportez-vous de si bon matin ? » déclara le vieil homme d'une voix enjouée.

Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, Draco Malefoy commença son récit avec un sourire. Il y a un an de cela, il était venu dans le bureau du Directeur avec un caractère affolé. Celui qui avait retrouvé la trace de Potter c'était lui, vivant lui aussi dans le monde moldu. Ce n'était pas cet imbécile d'Auror qu'il avait payé une fortune pour qu'il aille chercher de l'aide et qu'il se taise sur son identité. Ensuite, il était allé voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de faire quelque chose pour son ancien ennemi. Avoir vu Potter dans cet état, l'avait retourné. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas vouloir mourir, lui qui avait sauvé toute la communauté sorcière. Il avait voulu l'aider, comme Potter l'avait fait pour sa famille.

Dumbledore en tout bon manipulateur qu'il était, lui avait répondu que s'il voulait vraiment l'aider et racheter ses fautes, il fallait qu'il soutienne Harry dans le centre psychiatrique qu'il était. Draco avait été surpris, et ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait accepter. Il n'avait aucune formation de psychiatre, et ne voulait pas être reconnu dans le monde magique. Dumbledore lui avait répondu que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il le guiderait à travers ses conseils, et que pour son identité, il utiliserait un glamour permanent.

A la suite de cet entretien, aux yeux de tous, et surtout aux yeux de Potter, il était devenu Eltamin. Les conseils de Dumbledore lui avait permis de débuter le contact avec lui, puis finalement il n'avait plus eu besoin de son aide. Il le comprenait vraiment, ils étaient semblables. Puis toutes les semaines il était venu donner des nouvelles sur la santé mentale du Survivant. Au départ, rien de bien nouveau, Harry faisait des crises chaque semaine, puis tout avait brusquement changé quand il avait retrouvé Severus Snape. Quand il avait dit cela à Dumbledore, celui-ci avait alors affiché un doux sourire. Comme s'il avait su que leur retrouvaille allait tout changé.

Et aujourd'hui, il était heureux de dire que Potter était enfin sorti du centre avec Snape, et qu'ils allaient habiter ensemble à Cardiff. Bien sûr, tout cela devait rester secret.

« Bien, bien. Je suis heureux pour ces deux garçons, ils méritent sincèrement d'être heureux. Et c'est encore mieux s'ils le font ensemble. Vous savez Monsieur Malefoy, je les considère tout les deux comme mes enfants. Un père a besoin de savoir que ces enfants sont heureux. Et vous, maintenant qu'il est parti du centre, qu'allez-vous faire ?

- Il a encore besoin d'un suivi, mais je vais enfin pouvoir penser un peu à moi. Je vais continuer à vivre avec Astoria dans le monde moldu, et on va peut être partir en vacances en France. Oui, je pense que cela lui ferait énormément plaisir »

Dumbledore hocha doucement la tête et sourit franchement. D'une toute petite voix, comme s'il avait honte d'être passé par lui pour aider ces « deux enfants », il le remercia chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il ajouta également qu'il pouvait être fier de lui. Ces mots, tant attendus, firent plus de bien à Draco qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il sentit le poids qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis bien longtemps, disparaitre comme par magie. Lui aussi avait eu sa rédemption, lui aussi pouvait continuer à marcher sur la route sinueuse de la vie...

* * *

_Et bien voilà, c'est la fin. N'hésitez à me donner votre avis général sur la fic, ce que vous aimez, ce que vous avez moins aimé, je prends absolument tout. Rappelez vous, les reviews sont notre seul salaire ici, ça va toujours plaisir d'avoir un petit mot, même si c'est juste un merci, ou deux-trois mots. Sans vous, on ne serait pas là non plus. Je vous embrasse et à plus tard pour d'autres fics ! _


End file.
